CSI: Is This Desert Hot or What?
by D M Harper
Summary: The lives of four professional women intersect at a crime scene one rainy night in Las Vegas. Female/female pairings: Sofia Curtis & OFC Catherine Willows & Sara Sidle Please read & review. A/U F/F Storyline.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: CSI: Is This Desert Hot or What?

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The lives of four professional women intersect at a crime scene one rainy night in Las Vegas.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for the entertainment of those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of CBS Paramount, creators Ann Donahue, Anthony E. Zuiker and Jerry Bruckheimer. No profit is gained from this hobby. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will; hence you have no one to whine to except yourself - now bugger off!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Crime Lab Assistant Supervisor Catherine Willows, a forty four year old strawberry blonde with piercing blue eyes and the owner of a showgirl body, reclined onto her office chair and sighed heavily. It was a nice feeling to be back on the Graveyard Shift as the Acting Supervisor while her old and dear friend Gil Grissom was on vacation.

Suddenly, a devilish grin spread across her face as she recalled Grissom's embarrassment when she confronted him over his blossoming liaison with Lady Heather. The somewhat eccentric Criminalist and Catherine had first made their acquaintance with the brunette beauty while investigating the torture and murder of one of Heather Kessler's employees back in 2001.

Lady Heather reacquainted herself with the Crime Lab again when two male prostitutes who worked at her Nightclub were found murdered. On that occasion Las Vegas Police Captain Jim Brass and Gil were the first to interview the woman and Gil had once again been smitten with the woman. Afterwards, Brass had been quick to share the information with the other CSIs.

Catherine remembered the episode for an entirely different reason. Her ex-husband Eddie had been shot while driving their daughter Lindsey in his car. The car had been submerged after Eddie had been killed and if not for Lindsey's quick thinking in calling her mother on her cell, she would have drowned to death.

Wiping away her tears from the memory, Catherine considered the last time she had seen Heather Kessler. A month had passed since the Crime Lab had been notified there had been an unsuccessful attempt on Heather's life and when the investigation began, the truth of Gil having had a prior relationship with her came out. It also prompted Gil to reassess his life and re-establish his unlikely companionship with the dominatrix.

Catherine had wished Grissom luck and a safe journey before he and Heather embarked on a trip across Europe two weeks back. In all the time Catherine had known Gil, he had never taken time away from the Lab unless it was somehow connected to work; maybe Heather was a good influence on him after all.

The only downside was that the case of Eddie Willow's murder went unsolved and was eventually closed by CSI Sara Sidle, which in turn created a fair amount of animosity between her and Catherine. The problematic issue had eventually resolved itself, much to the delight of Catherine.

Smiling, Catherine mulled over all the changes brought about at the Clark County Crime Lab during the past five years. Due to Assistant Director Conrad Ecklie's interference and spitefulness, the original Day Shift Supervisor, Sofia Curtis had been demoted and subsequently left the Lab to train as a detective. Unfortunately, her papers were pulled by the Sheriff due to a shortage of staff and she returned to work the graveyard shift as a CSI. Ultimately, Sofia took up a vacant detective's position with Boulder City, but returned to the LVPD Crime Lab when Jim Brass informed her of an available detective's spot.

Former DNA Lab Technician Greg Sanders was currently a Level 2 CSI on the graveyard Shift alongside Level 3s Sara Sidle, Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes. Warrick and Nick had previously been assigned to the swing Shift with Catherine and had only reunited with the graveyard two weeks prior to Grissom's break.

Catherine was thrilled to have the old team working together again, but she was especially elated to be spending more time with a certain CSI she harboured deep feelings for. Brushing the goose bumps on her arms, she remembered their first date two months ago and allowed it to play itself out in her mind. For three long years, the five foot six, 104 pound blonde, had avoided her growing attraction to her colleague by sporadically dating others, but nothing too serious.

After a harrowing case and while under the influence of heavy alcohol consumption and a considerable amount of soul searching, Catherine had sought solace from the object of her desires. Unsatisfied with her inadequate love life and tired of attracting men who always cheated on her, Catherine had shown up at Sara's apartment ready to reveal her true feelings. Having had several relationships with women over the years, she was more than comfortable with a same gender bond.

When Sara had first joined the Las Vegas Crime Lab back in 2000, Catherine had clashed terribly and often with the young brunette. The pair had verbally argued on a regular basis while Catherine felt Sara's presence threatened her position and the younger woman's infatuation with Grissom only compounded the situation.

Catherine's treatment towards Sara's investigation into her ex-husband's murder had severely damaged the progression of their relationship but after she had calmed down and spoken to Gil, she had begged for forgiveness from the younger woman. Sara had been deeply hurt by Catherine's comments but had understood the other woman's frustration with the case, and once they had talked for hours, the pair had amicably resolved the problem.

As time marched on, Catherine began to warm to the shy and reserved Harvard educated woman until they forged a strong friendship. Lindsey, Catherine's daughter had also cultivated a deep camaraderie with Sara and the latter spent the majority of her down time with the Willow's family.

With Catherine finally admitting her feelings to Sara, the brunette had burst into tears and confessed her undying love for the blonde. After allowing Catherine to sleep off her drunken stupor, the pair had laughed raucously over their stupidity and time wasting. Subsequently, the pair had gone on a date that night and had been together ever since.

Agreeing to take things slow, Sara had stayed the night at Catherine's for the first time a week ago and their relationship had become sexual. Catherine giggled as she recalled the look on Sara's face when Lindsey had bounced into the bedroom and dive bombed them the following morning.

Sara had been nothing short of flabbergasted when the young Willows had hugged her and announced, "Can you make pancakes for breakfast Sara? I like you very much, because you make my mommy happy."

It had taken the naked Sara a few moments to collect herself before answering, "Well good morning kiddo and if you give me a few minutes, I'll make you pancakes."

Lindsey had kissed her mother then jumped off the bed, "Okay and hello mommy."

Catherine's present thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing, "Hello Sofia, what's up?"

_"Hey Cath, we got a DB over in Henderson for you. It's just been called in by Uniform and I'm on my way to the location now."_

"I'll meet you there; Sara and I are catching tonight."

Sofia gave the address before adding,_ "See you in a few."_

Closing her phone, Catherine went in search of Sara and found her in her favourite layout room. Her girlfriend was hunched over the table viewing a series of crime scene photos taken from a liquor store robbery the previous evening.

Lab Technician David Hodges was currently analysing the trace evidence while the prints lifted from the store were running through AFIS for comparison.

Sara's shoulder length brown hair swirled as she turned to face Catherine with her trademark gap toothed grin, "Hello there."

"We have a DB over in Henderson, Sofia will meet us there."

Both women remained professional until Catherine pulled the black Chevrolet Tahoe out of the parking garage.

Sara automatically placed her left hand on her lover's knee, "Do you want to go to breakfast with the guys at end of shift or go straight home?"

"I'd rather eat with the guys, besides I think it is time we broke our good news."

Giggling, Sara rubbed her thumb over Catherine's knee, "Sounds good to me and Nick has already figured it out."

Catherine inhaled audibly, "How the hell did that happen? What gave us away?"

"Maybe it was the hickey on your collar bone and the one on my lower neck last week."

Tittering, Catherine took a left into the busy street, "Trust the Texan to notice."

"Greg did too, but he just gave me that hurt puppy dog stare."

"He really does need to get over his crush on you."

"Yes he does, because I am well and truly spoken for."

The comment brought a cheeky grin to the blonde's features, "Indeed you are babe."

Scanning the night time sky, Sara commented, "Looks like we are in for some rain."

"Well I hope it doesn't interfere with our crime scene."

It did, by the time the CSIs pulled in behind Sofia's truck, the heavens had opened and the rain was bucketing down. After collecting their wet weather jackets and kits from the Tahoe, Catherine and Sara ran to the front door of the bungalow styled house.

"Hello ladies, it's certainly not the best conditions for collecting evidence," said the five foot seven, blue eyed, long blonde haired detective.

"You can say that again," grumbled Catherine. "What do we have Sofia?"

A tall, dark haired officer approached, "Detective Curtis, body is out in the backyard, and so is your first suspect."

Three sets of brows rose in perfect synchronicity.

"Pardon Officer Collins?" queried Sofia.

"When my partner and I arrived on scene, Lucas and I discovered a woman digging in the dirt around the body.

"Shit!" exclaimed Catherine as she headed for the rear of the house, ignoring the ransacked living room.

Sara followed closely behind avoiding disturbing any evidence inside the house.

"We got an ID on the deceased?" inquired Sofia while making her way towards the back door.

The officer shook his head, "No Detective, not yet. We only got here five minutes ago."

"All right, go collect Lucas and start canvassing the neighbours and see if anyone knows the victim."

"You got it Detective."

-o-

Catherine placed her kit on the tiles under the awning and took in the sight before her. A tall blonde was holding up two large umbrellas over the dark haired woman on the ground and was facing the back door. The seasoned CSI scrutinised the immediate area while pulling on a pair of latex gloves and noted the deep trench that had been dug around the deceased.

That had been an intelligent move on behalf of the short haired blonde and led Catherine to believe this was not their killer.

"I tried to preserve the scene Willows," declared the younger woman.

Looking closer at the woman, Catherine thought she appeared familiar.

Sara had the same thought as she retrieved her camera and started to take photos, "You've done a first-class job."

"Not good enough," the other woman responded in a broken voice.

Sofia joined them and took in the scene.

Catherine and Sara set to work and moved around the blonde as she continued to shield the ground from the inclement weather.

Taking her notebook from her back pocket, Sofia looked directly at the woman holding the umbrellas, "Ma'am, I'm Detective Curtis with the Las Vegas Police Department. Can you please identify yourself and the victim?"

The taller, attractive blonde shuddered and answered in an emotional tone, "Danni Radcliff and I called in the 911. When I arrived on site twelve minutes ago, I found thirty five year old LVPD Officer Erin McIntosh."

Sofia understood the significance of the words and stopped writing, "You on the job?"

"Yes. The victim has been stabbed at least five times to the chest area. The weapon is under the barbeque with the handle sticking out beside the front right wheel."

Sara immediately moved to that locale and detected a blood trail in the process. "Hunting knife," she declared while bagging and tagging the evidence.

"We have fingernail scrapings," announced Catherine as she sealed the victim's hands with plastic bags.

"What is your relationship to the victim?" asked Sofia, although she was certain she knew the answer.

A detached voice replied, "A friend."

Detecting a slight sneer, Sofia continued, "I know this is difficult, but can you run through your movements." Already surprised by the previous answer, the blonde ponytailed detective was not prepared for the next one.

"Don't fucking patronise me Detective. I am not some bereaved member of the public, I know the drill and I'm aware of the fact I am your main suspect."

"That was not my intention," snapped Sofia.

"It wasn't?" retorted the taller blonde sarcastically. "And no, I am not your prime suspect. If you had any sense, you would see my clothes are relatively dry and I don't have any pools or splatters of blood on them. Neither does my body, which it should if I was the killer and do you think I would be standing here while the CSIs hopefully collect enough evidence to nail the real killer?"

With raised hackles from the dressing down, Sofia chose her words carefully, "As you are well aware, there is protocol to follow in these situations."

"Hey Curtis," scoffed the other woman. "Shove your protocol up your tight ass and get on with it."

Realising she was on a losing streak, Sofia continued, "Please describe your movements before you arrived at this locale."

"I was visiting a friend four blocks away when I got a call from Erin. She was distressed, panicky and yelling for my help."

"Can you remember her exact words?"

"Yes, but the second I realised something was wrong I recorded the conversation on my cell. Phone is in my left rear jeans pocket."

Catherine stopped what she was doing and stood up, "May I?"

"Go ahead Miss Willows."

Catherine bagged the cell phone then wrote on the label.

David Phillips, the Assistant Medical Examiner arrived and was greeted by her, "Hey David, we'll be finished in a minute. We're trying to collect as much as we can before the rain washes it away."

"Take your time Catherine."

"I've got a good shoe impression," announced Sara. "Several in fact, should be no trouble getting a comparison."

Danni exhaled loudly then resumed, "I jumped on my motorbike and rode over here, but I was too late. The front door was open, the living room was a mess and when I located Erin, it was obvious she was gone. I searched inside for the killer but came up empty handed. When it started to rain, I preserved the site as best I could."

"Any idea who would want to harm her?" asked Sofia.

"Yes, but this is not the place to discuss it. I will follow you to Headquarters once the Assistant Medical Examiner is done."

-o-

Two hours passed before Danni finally put her cramped arms down. She picked up her discarded bike helmet off the deckchair and moved towards the interior of the house.

All evidence had been collected from the scene and Erin's body removed.

Catherine patted Sofia on the shoulder, "Take it easy on her Sof; the woman's in shock."

The younger blonde gave her a nod, "Yeah, I know but she's holding back."

"Well that's your job Detective, I'll call you once we've processed."

"Thanks Cath. By the way, I'm happy for you and Sara."

Catherine's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"Body language and the fact she held the front door open for you. It's about time the two of you woke up."

With a cheerful laugh, the CSI exited the house, "That's why you are the Detective."

Sofia approached Danni, who was rubbing the circulation back into her arms.

"Let's go do this interview," said Danni dully.

-o-


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: CSI: Is This Desert Hot or What?

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The lives of four professional women intersect at a crime scene one rainy night in Las Vegas.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for the entertainment of those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of CBS Paramount, creators Ann Donahue, Anthony E. Zuiker and Jerry Bruckheimer. No profit is gained from this hobby. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will; hence you have no one to whine to except yourself - now bugger off!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Sofia entered the Interview Room after pulling both service records on Danni Radcliff and Erin McIntosh. Erin had been with the LVPD for ten years while Danni was a fifteen year veteran. The detective had been impressed with Danni's commendations and decorations, but slightly peeved by the knowledge of who her Commanding Officer was. She pushed the troubling thought from her mind as she took a seat opposite the short haired blonde.

Hostility greeted her when the other woman quickly said, "Let's dispense with the bullshit shall we? My name is Danni Laura Radcliff, shield number 2303. Date of birth April 22nd 1971, so that makes me thirty four as of today's date. Rank is that of Sergeant and I am currently assigned to the Las Vegas Police Department situated 4591 West Russell Road, Las Vegas. I have been a serving officer since 1992. My Commanding Officer is Captain Grace Curtis, who by the way, I will need to inform."

Sofia interjected, "Your Captain has been so advised."

Without batting an eyelid, Danni pressed on, "At approximately 1012 hours, I received a phone call from Officer Erin Marie McIntosh stating there was an intruder in her house. I immediately called Police Communications and forwarded the information."

There was a knock on the door and Audio/Video Technician Archie Johnson handed Sofia a ream of paper then departed.

Danni recommenced in a controlled monotone, "As the transcript of the 911 call you have just received indicates, Officer McIntosh was scared and in fear for her own safety. She pleaded with me for help and I rode my motorbike four blocks from a friend's home to reach her house. I entered her house via the opened front door and after taking note of the dishevelled furniture in the living room, I discovered Officer McIntosh lying on her back two feet from the edge of the patio tiles. From the amount of visible stab wounds and blood on the ground, I checked her jugular for a pulse and found none. I contacted Dispatch again and asked that a CSI and Medical Examiner be informed along with a detective. I then searched the interior of the house in case the perp was still present, they were not. Due to the rainy weather, I rushed to the garage and retrieved two golf umbrellas. I attempted to preserve the murder site while awaiting officers to arrive. I detected a blood stained knife protruding from underneath the barbeque and in time, informed you Detective Curtis in the presence of CSIs Willows and Sidle."

"Did you have your off-duty weapon drawn when you entered the house?"

"Yes Detective Curtis, I followed protocol."

"Do you know of anyone who would want to harm Officer McIntosh?"

Devoid of any emotion, Danni answered, "As to motive for the murder, I suggest you turn your attention to LVPD Officer Michael Hall."

Sofia's left brow arched, "And why would I want to do that?"

Danni's face contorted with obvious hatred, "Because the bastard was obsessed with her."

With her right blonde brow climbing up to meet her left, Sofia uttered, "I beg your pardon?"

"Officer Hall pursued Officer McIntosh over a twelve month period. It commenced with compliments regarding her looks, followed by flowers and date requests."

The detective stared at the sergeant's hands and noted the white knuckled fists that indicated a lot of suppressed rage. "How did you become aware of these allegations?"

"Officer McIntosh confided in me."

"What were her feelings on the matter?"

"At first she thought it was sweet to have that much attention then she became annoyed, especially after explaining she was in a relationship and not available."

"How did Officer Hall take the news?"

"He dismissed it and continues to harass her. Being in the same stationhouse meant it was impossible for her to ignore him. Officer McIntosh ended up transferring out of the division just to get away from him."

"So what makes you suspect Officer Hall would take his infatuations to another level?"

"Three months ago Officer McIntosh found out she was six weeks pregnant with Officer Hall's child."

Sofia kept her stunned surprise to herself, "So they did became involved at some stage?"

"Yes, had been for a little over three months."

"Obviously she changed her feelings towards his interest," quipped Sofia. "Didn't you mention Officer McIntosh was already involved with someone?"

"Yes she was, but she chose to be unfaithful. Needless to say that relationship ended as did the one with Officer Hall. When he was informed of the baby, he proposed, but went ballistic when told a firm no and that their tryst had been a monumental mistake."

Although surprised by the amount of knowledge Sergeant Radcliff had about Erin's love life, she ignored the question of the identity of the aggrieved partner for the time being and instead asked, "What happened next?"

Taking a deep breath, Danni answered, "Officer McIntosh planned on raising the child on her own, but suffered a miscarriage six weeks ago when assaulted by a suspect. Officer Hall accused Officer McIntosh of deliberately putting their baby in harm's way. Officer McIntosh took a month off work to recover and Hall left her alone the entire time until about two weeks ago. He turned up at her house and was very apologetic and remorseful for his actions."

"Are you aware of how Officer McIntosh reacted to his sudden reappearance?

"She refused him entry to her home and told him she was done with him. That's when the late night phone calls and threats started. Officer McIntosh recorded all conversations and Officer Hall was under investigation from Internal Affairs as of yesterday."

Sofia nodded. Danni's statement was painting a pretty picture of Hall being the doer, "That would explain why this information is not in Officer McIntosh's file."

"Yes it would."

"What can you tell me about Officer McIntosh's ex?"

Danni finally showed some emotion as her voice broke with a sadness Sofia had heard many times before, "Nothing to tell except they were shattered by the whole sordid affair."

Knowing she needed a name, Sofia pressed on, "Is it possible this person sought revenge as the spurned lover?"

The question obviously angered Danni and she stood up to her full five foot ten and glared at the detective, "I've given you all you need Detective Curtis, just do your fucking job and put that murdering bastard away. Unless you intend on arresting me, we are done."

She stormed out of the room, leaving a shocked Sofia in her wake.

-o-

Danni rode her Harley to the first bar that came into view and after securing her helmet on the rear frame, strode up to the bar counter and ordered a shot of Tequila.

Slamming it down fast, the golden liquid should have burned her throat, instead she felt nothing. As she ordered another, she doubted she would ever feel again and that was certainly true as numbness overtook her body once the sixth shot found its mark.

Her haze was broken when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Turning drunkenly on her stool, she locked onto bright blue eyes and slurred, "What ... the hell ... do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," answered Sofia honestly.

"Why would ... you want to ... do that?" demanded Danni.

"Hey, you're in no shape to be on your own. You've suffered a tremendous shock."

"Not your ... concern Detective ... Curtis, just go do your fucking best ... to find a killer before I do."

"Don't even think about that Sergeant Radcliff or I will have to arrest you."

Danni scoffed, "Fuck Curtis ... I've given you ... all the clues."

"Yes you have, that's the other reason I have tracked you down."

Struggling to understand the words coming from the good looking detective, Danni sat up straighter and promptly fell to the wooden floor.

Sofia knelt down and helped her to her feet, "Time for you to call it a night."

Danni's best manners went out the door, "Don't boss ... me around bitch."

"My my, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"I don't kiss anyone ... now take your hands off me before ... I smash you across the room."

Sofia giggled, "If you weren't so drunk I'd be concerned by that threat, but honey, you couldn't fight if you tried."

Twisting out of Sofia's grip, Danni snapped, "Don't call ... me honey."

"Let's get you home," declared the detective as she ignored the taller blonde's words and ushered her out of the bar.

-o-

The pounding in Danni's head wouldn't stop nor would the foul taste of stale alcohol in her mouth. "Fuck!" she exclaimed while tossing back the bed covers and turning off her alarm clock. The headache subsided fractionally until the bedside phone sprang into life.

"Holy fucking Mother Mary Margaret," she whimpered while reaching for the offending instrument of communication. "Radcliff," she whispered.

_"Danni, Captain Curtis_."

"Yes ma'am?"

_"How are you feeling this morning?"_

"I'm hung-over but still breathing ma'am."

_"I'm just calling to offer my condolences and to inform you that you are on leave for a week."_

"Yes ma'am and thank you."

_"I'll be dropping by this afternoon for a visit, so be prepared."_

"Yes ma'am."

_"By the way, it seems Detective Curtis is quite concerned about you."_

"Yes ma'am, she is a good investigator and I am ashamed to say, I was not at my best."

_"Yes I had heard about that also. We will discuss that later, but for now, take care of your hangover and yourself."_

"Thanks Captain."

Putting the receiver back in its cradle, Danni moaned then gasped as she realised she was near naked except for her boy legged briefs and sports bra and Detective Curtis had brought her home.

"Good fucking Lord, she took off my clothes," lamented Danni while falling back onto her bed with embarrassment.

-o-

Captain Curtis put down the phone and looked across her desk to her daughter, "Danni is okay, although somewhat seedy."

A smile played across Sofia's chiselled features, "She'd drunk an entire bottle by the time I found her."

The ponytailed, slightly greying blonde shook her head, "Good Lord, the woman is not a drinker at the best of times."

"Well she has been through a lot of upheaval these past twelve hours," admitted Sofia.

"More like the past twelve months," offered Grace.

"You like her?"

"I do Sofia; she is dedicated and extremely competent at her job. Danni is an excellent team player and an outstanding leader. It's just a shame her life has been turned upside down."

Sofia stood, "That's my cue to go talk to her."

"Kid gloves honey, I don't want to see one of my best officers turn nasty on my daughter."

Tittering, Sofia turned the office doorknob, "Oh, I have already had that pleasure."

Her mother sniggered, "Oops, she has been a little testy this past year. I'll see you for dinner Friday night then?"

"Yes you will and thanks for the information on Erin."

"You are welcome and when can I expect you to bring a date to one of my dinners?"

"That will probably never happen in this lifetime mom."

"I still live with hope daughter of mine," taunted Grace.

"Yeah, so do I."

-o-

Danni was searching through the pantry in an attempt to locate something edible that wouldn't turn her queasy stomach. It was the only affliction left over after a long shower, copious glasses of water and a handful of Advil.

There was a soft knock on the front door, so she abandoned her frivolous exploration in favour of answering it. Peeking through the spy hole, she was surprised to find Detective Curtis on the other side.

Opening the door, she said in greeting, "Good morning Detective, I hope you have brought good news?"

"Morning Sergeant and I do."

Stepping to the side, Danni responded, "Come on in and I really do apologise for my disgraceful behaviour last night, it was disrespectful. I am not usually such a bitch."

Sofia moved inside the roomy foyer and smiled, "It is fine and I doubt I would have been any different under the circumstances."

Leading her visitor into the spacious kitchen, Danni offered, "Would you like a coffee?"

"No thanks, I am off home after this and another cup would have me up all day."

Danni glanced at the clock on the wall, "Have you just clocked off?"

Looking around the modern design of the house, Sofia answered, "Yep, it was a long night."

"You must be tired. I was just about to make breakfast, care to join me?"

Sofia took in the toned body of the blonde and quickly mapped the long legs barely covered by training shorts to her memory. She certainly did prefer this side of the woman. Taking another moment to scan the defined arms adorned by a white tank top, her thoughts went carnal before she finally answered, "That sounds good and will save me from having to cook at home."

Danni felt herself blush under the scrutiny of the other woman's inspection and in turn found admiration in the strong body under the black tailored suit. She was surprised to feel the stirrings of long forgotten attraction.

Turning to the refrigerator, she inquired, "I hope you like sausage, egg and pancakes?"

"I do I'm happy to say," replied Sofia as she sat down at the galley counter.

"Thanks for bringing me home this morning."

"You're welcome and your bike is in the drive, I had it dropped off earlier."

Danni stopped in her tracks and grinned at the detective's thoughtfulness, "Thanks again. I don't usually drink that much."

Chuckling softly, Sofia retorted, "Yes, your Captain told me as much."

Embarrassed by the idea that the two Curtis women had been discussing her, Danni swiftly changed the subject, "So, where are you on the case?"

"Except for some paperwork from the ADA, it's closed."

Danni dropped the skillet she was withdrawing from the cupboard and exclaimed, "Say what?"

"Sara and Catherine processed the evidence as quickly as they could and ended up matching blood, skin and fingerprints to Hall. A warrant for his arrest was issued at three fifteen this morning."

Danni's face lit up and the dimples in her cheeks deepened, "So you got the bastard?"

"He's done Danni."

Catching the deflection in the detective's voice, Danni asked, "Oh shit, don't tell me he took the coward's way out?"

Sofia grimaced at the frown on Danni's face, "I'm sorry, but he did. We located him in his garage with the car engine still running."

Picking up the frypan, Danni placed it on top of the range and mumbled, "That god damn prick."

Sofia stood and approached the other woman, "It's over Danni, let it be."

"It will never be over Sofia," retorted a solemn Danni. "He took so much and will never pay for it."

"Take comfort in the fact he's dead and won't take anything from anyone else again."

Reeling in her anger, Danni asked, "How do you like your eggs?"

"Sunny side up," replied Sofia.

Although she had been expecting Danni to fall apart, she was taken aback when she didn't. Returning to her seat, she silently watched the blonde cook.

Danni knew the detective had a string of questions and was impressed when she didn't ask them. She was also aware of the fact she would eventually have to deal with Erin's murder and Hall's suicide, but for now, she was unable to delve into that darkness.

For the next hour, the two women chatted causally as they ate.

Sofia spoke of her time as a CSI and her work in Boulder City while Danni offered up snippets of her career as a rookie and the high regard she had for Sofia's mother.

Sofia departed after handing over her shield card and telling Danni, "Your phone and clothing should be released for collection by tonight. I can drop them off on my way home in the morning if you like?"

"Appreciate it and in gratitude, I'll cook you breakfast again."

Sofia smiled brightly, "Can't say no to that offer, see you then and get some sleep."

"You too and thanks for everything you have done, bye."

-o-


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: CSI: Is This Desert Hot or What?

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The lives of four professional women intersect at a crime scene one rainy night in Las Vegas.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for the entertainment of those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of CBS Paramount, creators Ann Donahue, Anthony E. Zuiker and Jerry Bruckheimer. No profit is gained from this hobby. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will; hence you have no one to whine to except yourself - now bugger off!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Danni woke to the shrill of her bedside phone. "Radcliff," she answered groggily.

A grief stricken voice on the other end said, _"Danni, I'm at the Airport."_

"I'm on my way Mia."

Danni jumped out of bed and swiftly dressed in dark jeans, boots and a blue polo shirt. Running her fingers through her short blonde strands, she grabbed her car keys and ran to the garage.

Her resolve broke the second the black haired woman in her late fifties came into view. Pulling her Chevrolet Suburban into the loading zone, the tears burst the dam and fell down her cheeks unchecked.

Erin's mother looked pale, fragile and that shattered Danni's heart even more. For the past three and a half months, Danni had successfully pushed all emotions from her life, but now it came at her with the speed of a tilt train.

She jumped out of the car and embraced the devastated woman. They both cried until the tears dried up.

"I'm sorry Mia, I couldn't protect her," apologised Danni forlornly.

"Ssh, it's not your fault; that responsibility rests solely with that spiteful man. He's to blame Danni, not you."

"Let's get you settled," offered Danni, taking the other woman's bag.

"I'll need your help with arrangements."

"You don't need to ask Mia, I'll do anything I can."

"I know, bless you Danni."

-o-

"Would you like something to drink Mia?" asked Danni from the kitchen.

"A cup of tea would be nice."

"Okay, coming right up."

Danni entered the living room moments later and recommenced the heartbreaking task of organising Erin's funeral with her mother.

At six o'clock, Danni drove Mia to the Crime Lab to sign for the release of Erin's body to the funeral home they had chosen hours earlier.

Danni was surprised when greeted by Catherine Willows at Reception. After introductions, the older blonde escorted them to the Morgue.

Holding onto Mia's trembling hand, Danni waited for David to pull back the sheet.

"Oh dear god," murmured Mia before collapsing into Danni's arms. "My baby girl, he took my beautiful child."

As a mother, Catherine's heart tore at the seams for the woman being cradled in the tall blonde's arms. While she motioned for David, her attention was drawn to the door.

Sofia was standing there wiping her eyes and watching Danni intently.

Catherine walked past her and whispered, "You're a good woman Sofia Curtis."

"So are you Cath, you should have been home hours ago. How are they doing?"

"Better than I would be," admitted Catherine desolately.

Sofia waited until Danni and Erin's mother collected themselves before approaching them, "Sergeant Radcliff, Mrs McIntosh, I am deeply sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Detective Curtis," replied Danni. Her eyes held the detective's for a second and she caught the glimmer of genuine concern and understanding.

"If there is anything I can do for you ladies, please don't hesitate to call."

Mia reached out and gripped Sofia's hand, "Bless you Detective Curtis. Thank you for all you have done. My daughter had a lot of respect for your mother."

Humbled by the admission, Sofia replied, "I appreciate that Mrs McIntosh."

She stood to the side and allowed the two women to leave.

-o-

It was after midnight and Danni was still wide awake. She reached for the card Sofia had given her and pressed the numbers into her cell.

_"Detective Curtis,"_ came the husky reply.

"Detective, it's Danni Radcliff."

_"Hello, is everything okay?"_

"Yes. I was just lying in bed thinking about you."

_"Oh Sergeant, that's the best news I have heard all shift,"_ joked Sofia good-heartedly.

Realising what she had said, Danni retracted her words, "Uhm, that didn't come out right. I meant to thank you for showing up at the Morgue."

_"There is no need for thanks Sergeant."_

"Please call me Danni. I think we've passed the totally professional phase by now."

_"That's very true Danni. So how is Mrs McIntosh?"_

"She sedated herself with a bottle of Merlot. Today was fairly hard for her."

_"I can't even begin to image what she is going through."_

"Mia's resilient and thankfully her son Richard and daughter Shannon are flying in tomorrow."

_"That's good news,"_ said Sofia as she leaned back in her office chair and closed her eyes. Danni's voice washed over her and she felt very relaxed. _"Did you get any sleep today?"_

"Yes, four hours and you?"

_"I got six, but I am off for the next two days after tonight and I plan on catching up."_

"I've got a dinner date tomorrow night with your mother."

Sofia giggled, _"Oh you are kidding me?"_

Danni laughed along with her, "It's no joke. She asked me last week. We occasionally have dinner to discuss work related issues. It's our think-tank sessions away from the eavesdroppers at the station."

_"You aren't making moves on my mother, are you?"_ taunted the raspy voiced detective.

"Don't be absurd," retorted Danni, who was enjoying the comical banter. "She's my boss."

_"Relax Danni, I'm only teasing you."_

Danni jibbed, "I would never have pegged you as a smartass."

_"I have my moments."_

"How's your shift been?"

_"Fairly quiet, which gives me plenty of time for paperwork. I've actually caught up and Captain Brass will be highly impressed with me."_

Danni giggled softly, "Well done. I like Brass, he's a good man. I briefly worked under his command a couple of years ago. He is straight up and honest."

_"That he is and it's the reason I returned and got a promotion to Senior Detective."_

Danni reclined onto the mattress and yawned.

_"How about you get some sleep,"_ suggested Sofia while trying not to imagine Danni in bed. _"Besides, you have to be up early to cook me breakfast."_

Danni chuckled, "That is right, we have a date."

_"We do. I should be there around six fifteen but will call if I'm running late. Do you need me to pick up anything?"_

"No, I've got it covered, goodnight Sofia."

_"Night Danni and thanks for calling."_

Danni placed her cell on the bedside table then snuggled into her pillow. "Holy shit," she thought as she closed her eyes. "I've got a date with the best looking detective in town in less than six hours. What will I wear? Holy crap, I'm acting like an idiot."

She laughed at herself before her thoughts turned to Erin and she cried herself to sleep instead.

-o-

Sofia called out to Catherine and Sara in the parking garage, "Hey guys, wait up."

"Hey Curtis," answered Sara. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to officially acknowledge your relationship. I believe you two created quite the stir yesterday morning at breakfast."

Catherine gripped Sara's hand, "It was fun to watch the guys' reaction to the news. Poor Greg still can't look at Sara."

The three friends laughed before Sara said, "He'll never let me share his top grade coffee beans again."

"Small price to pay for having a beautiful girlfriend," retorted Sofia.

Sara kissed the side of Catherine's neck, "It's about time I gave up the java anyway."

"Does that mean you love me more than coffee?" asked the older blonde.

"Indeed it does babe."

"Sounds like a match made in heaven. Ladies, I will see you Sunday night."

"Hey Sofia," said Catherine. "Sara and I are going to Roxy's tonight, want to meet us there?"

"Sure, sounds great. What time?"

"Eleven," answered Sara with her cheesy grin.

"Okay, I've got a dinner date but should be well and truly done before then."

"Dinner date?" queried Sara.

"Ah no, it's not that kind of date. I'm dining at my mother's."

Sara rolled her brown eyes, "Christ Curtis, you need to get out more often."

"Well, you never know," replied Sofia before swaggering off to her Ford truck.

"I think that woman is holding out on us baby," quipped Catherine.

"I believe you are correct. I've never seen her sway like that before."

"Want to take your girlfriend to breakfast good looking?"

"I'd rather take you home," admitted Sara seductively.

"You win."

Sara hugged Catherine, "Honey, I hit the jackpot with you."

Catherine's giggle was stifled by Sara's lips.

-o-

Danni padded to the front door wearing ¾ length beige cargo shorts and a cream tank top. It was six twenty and Mia was still asleep in the guest room and Danni didn't expect to see her for some time, at least not until they were due to leave for the Airport.

Sofia was standing on the other side of the door looking tired and sucking on a tooth pick.

_"Lucky tooth pick,"_ thought Danni. "Good morning Sofia," she said instead.

"Hello, I hope you are ready to cook up a storm. I missed dinner last night."

"Come on in, Mia is still asleep. Did your night get busy after we spoke?"

Sofia moved inside and Danni gave her the once over. The broad shoulders caught her eye as did the tapered waist and slim hips that were encased in dark blue trousers.

When Sofia turned around, she grinned before saying, "Yeah the team and I were called out to two burgs, a domestic assault and a double homicide. Catherine caught the DBs and I left Brass with a good suspect to interview."

Danni moved into the kitchen and plated two servings of blueberry pancakes, "Would you like some juice?"

"Yes thanks," answered Sofia as she took a seat. Taking a mouthful of syrup soaked pancake, she sighed, "Mmm, these are really good."

"Glad you approve, it's a secret recipe."

"What time are you leaving for the Airport?"

"No later than nine, flight lands at nine forty. Erin's service is scheduled for ten on Tuesday at the Department's church."

A couple of tears rolled down her face.

Sofia stood and approached the other woman. Wiping away her tears, she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just trying to get my head around the reality of it all."

Reaching down, Sofia caressed Danni's forearm, "Time, it takes time."

"I know. You want some more pancakes?"

Taking her seat, Sofia consented to more and the two women finished their meal with companionable chatter before Sofia left for home.

-o-


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: CSI: Is This Desert Hot or What?

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The lives of four professional women intersect at a crime scene one rainy night in Las Vegas.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for the entertainment of those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of CBS Paramount, creators Ann Donahue, Anthony E. Zuiker and Jerry Bruckheimer. No profit is gained from this hobby. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will; hence you have no one to whine to except yourself - now bugger off!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Danni had prepared a casserole for the McIntosh clan and she profusely apologised for leaving them, but they had insisted she keep her previous dinner arrangement.

After showering and dressing in denim jeans, biker boots, white dress shirt and leather jacket, she headed to Grace Curtis' house on her bike.

Her boss greeted her at the door wearing a pale blue sundress and open toe sandals.

The older blonde hugged Danni and said, "Glad you could make it. How are you doing?"

Stepping back, Danni replied, "I'm okay, just doing it day to day."

"Good to hear and it's such a pleasant night, I thought we'd eat out on the patio."

"Sounds like an excellent idea."

Danni followed the other woman into the kitchen and asked for bottled water when offered a drink.

"Sofia was telling me you have house guests."

"Yes, Erin's family wanted to stay at her house, but it's still a mess."

"I met her mother a few years back, lovely woman."

"They're a great family and Erin deserved better. Her mom told me Erin had a lot of respect for you."

"She was a good officer and yes, she did warrant a better ending. I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to forego our discussion on work. I have invited another to join us."

"That's fine by me."

Danni was about to inquire about the other guest when she heard a familiar voice in the hallway.

"Hey mom, where are you?"

"We're in the kitchen honey."

Sofia appeared wearing beige cotton slacks and a loose fitting blue dress shirt. She hugged her mother, "How's it going mom?"

"Good, I believe you know Danni?"

Releasing her grip, Sofia turned to Danni, "That I do, nice to see you again."

"Likewise Sofia, twice in one day is something I could get used to."

Grace looked to her daughter and smirked, "You can take the plates outside."

Once she had gone, Danni winked at her boss, "Sofia's been keeping an eye on me and I made her breakfast the last two mornings."

"Well you appear to have made an impression on her, I've not seen her so talkative for some time."

"And now would be a good time to stop talking about me," remarked Sofia as she rejoined them.

The other women laughed and the tone for the evening was set.

Sofia had seriously thought about inviting Danni out to the club, but knew she had guests waiting at home so instead she bid her goodnight and met up with Catherine and Sara.

Her night finally finished around three twenty on Catherine's couch.

-o-

Danni's weekend commenced with an early morning jog with Richard followed by grocery shopping. She stayed close to home and found comfort with the McIntosh family.

Sofia had no communication with Danni until she called Monday morning after finishing her shift. She had phoned to check on Danni and the pair spoke for over an hour before Sofia grew tired.

Tuesday morning arrived and Danni faced the day with a heavy heart. Sleep had not come to her during the night and she was worn out from tossing and turning.

By nine o'clock she was attired in her dress uniform and ready to leave for the church. A limo had been organised by the funeral home to transport the McIntosh family and had only left two minutes earlier.

The trip to the church was slow and emotional for Danni, but once she pulled into the adjacent parking lot, her spirits soared. The sidewalk was a sea of uniformed officers, work colleagues, relatives and friends. Despite her ill-fated faithlessness, Erin had been a loving daughter, sister and friend. That was reflected by those who attended her service.

Danni had discussed seating arrangements with Mia over the weekend and it was decided by Danni that she would remain in the back row. Mia had understood her decision and Danni was grateful to be kept out of the limelight and be allowed to grieve alone.

At the grave site, Danni was able to view those who had come to pay their respects more clearly and was delighted to see the entire graveyard shift of the Crime Lab standing beside Captains Brass and Curtis. Sofia was amongst them wearing a black suit and her aviation sunglasses.

When Mia was presented with a flag and Erin's peaked cap, Danni fell apart. Her knees buckled and she was surprised to feel a strong arm wrap around her waist.

"I've got you," Sofia said quietly. "You don't have to be strong anymore today, let it go."

Danni grasped the hand that was pressed against her stomach and wept openly.

Sofia tightened her grip and stayed in that position until the majority of the mourners had paid their respects to the family and moved onto the wake being held at a nearby bar.

Danni composed herself and along with Sofia approached the McIntosh family.

More tears were shed before the small group made their way to the wake.

-o-

Danni was standing by the bar counter nursing a club soda when Sara joined her.

"How you holding up?" inquired the brunette.

"I'm doing okay and thank you for attending."

"You're welcome Danni. Listen, Catherine is coming over to my place Friday night for dinner and we'd like to invite you."

"Thanks Sara, I'd like to spend some time with you ladies."

"Cool, I'll call you during the week with details."

"I look forward to your call Sara."

Sofia approached and announced, "Hey ladies, just making my farewell. I'm on duty tonight and need to get some sleep."

"I'll see you later Curtis," responded Sara before moving away.

"Thank you for all you did today Sofia," said Danni.

"No worries, if you need to talk later, give me a call."

Danni hugged the other woman, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Any time is fine," uttered Sofia. "Talk to you soon."

The older blonde watched the detective leave before checking on Mia.

-o-

Sofia was finishing off her latest case file when her cell phone sounded with Danni's number. "Hello Danni is everything okay?" she answered.

_"I'm having trouble sleeping, am I interrupting?"_

"No, your timing is impeccable. I have just closed off the last of my paperwork, so you are a nice distraction."

Danni giggled, _"Oh, you're good for the soul Sofia."_

"Well, I don't want to brag, but I have been told that before."

There was another giggle on the other end before Danni quipped, _"Modesty becomes you."_

Sofia's pager went off, interrupting the conversation, "Sorry Danni, but I've got a job to attend. I'll call you in the morning."

_"How about you drop in for breakfast instead?"_ suggested Danni.

"Deal, I'll see you then."

-o-

Sofia had breakfast with Danni and the McIntosh family for the next three mornings and tagged along for the ride to the airport Friday.

She stood by as Danni made her teary goodbyes then slowly walked her back to the car park.

"When are you due back on duty?" she asked once they had left the airport.

"I've taken a further two weeks leave. I thought I'd get my shit together before returning."

"Do you have any other plans?"

"I'm going to go on a bike ride in an attempt to clear my head. You know, lay all my ghosts to rest and move on?"

"That sounds like a definite plan."

"I'll be leaving in the morning."

"If I didn't already have a dinner date, I would have asked you out."

A smile broke out on Danni's face, "I have plans myself. I was invited to Sara's."

"I was too."

The couple fell into comfortable silence until they reached Danni's. Sofia was fast asleep and needed to be roused from her slumber.

"Sofia, wake up," urged Danni.

The blonde fluttered her eyelids and groaned, "Just five more minutes."

"Come on inside, you can sleep here," offered Danni with a smirk.

Sofia's eyes opened, "Thanks, I don't think I can drive." She undid her seat belt and followed Danni into the house.

"You can take a shower and I'll lend you some sleepwear."

"Thanks again," Sofia replied sleepily.

"You're welcome."

Danni ducked into her bedroom to retrieve a pair of blue and white checked boxers and a white tee shirt.

Sofia was already in the shower when Danni knocked on the door.

"Here are your clothes," she announced while avoiding looking at the naked form behind the frosted glass.

"Thanks."

Before she knew it, Danni offered, "You can use my bed, saves me having to make up one of the other beds with fresh linen."

"Okay."

Danni exited to her bedroom and set the alarm for five; that would give Sofia plenty of time to go home and change. The pair weren't due at Sara's until seven.

"I really appreciate this," said Sofia as she entered the room.

"Sleep well."

Danni departed, but stopped in the doorway and looked back at Sofia climbing into her bed. "Shit, that woman is gorgeous," she said to herself before walking to the living room.

She checked on Sofia thirty minutes later and jumped when Sofia groggily said, "Your bed is very comfortable and I'm a light sleeper. If you are tired, you can join me."

Her offer went unanswered until Danni returned wearing an oversized tee shirt.

She slipped in under the sheet and draped an arm across Sofia's hip unconsciously. "Now go to sleep," she ordered.

"Mmm okay Miss Bossy Boots."

Within minutes, both women were asleep.

-0-

Sofia prised open her eyes and took in her surroundings. It took her a moment to remember she was at Danni's and in her bed. The hand splayed across her stomach was another gentle reminder. She smiled at her predicament and thoroughly enjoyed the contact.

"Go back to sleep," said an awake Danni.

"I don't think I can."

"I bet I can put you back to sleep," suggested Danni in a gentle tone.

Sofia was hit with a wave of pleasurable arousal, "I'm sure you could."

Danni slowly drew circles over the ridges of Sofia's well defined tummy, "It's an old trick my mother used to employ when I was a child."

"It's very relaxing," responded a drowsy Sofia. Her last conscious thought was it was the first time Danni had mentioned a parent.

-o-

"Sofia, time to get up," whispered Danni into the detective's perfectly shaped ear.

"Uhm, okay."

Running fingers through her still damp hair, Danni straightened up and glanced down at the long haired beauty in her bed. She felt a knot in her stomach as Sofia stretched and pulled back the sheet, "Good god, you're beautiful."

Sofia turned her head and locked onto blue eyes and grinned devilishly, "So are you Danni."

Danni blushed bright red with the realisation she had spoken out aloud. She turned and fled the room, waring with her emotions.

She was leaning up against the kitchen counter when Sofia joined her moments later.

The shorter woman approached her with a sullen look on her face, "Danni, I know you are struggling emotionally at the moment and the last thing I want to do is confuse or hurt you, so I'll just lay it on the line."

Danni nodded then proceeded to hold her breath.

"I like you and I've done enough flirting as to make that obvious, but it isn't the best of times for you right now and it's silly of me to be acting like some love starved teenager."

Danni exhaled, "It is okay Sofia and I like you too."

The smile on Sofia's face widened, "In fact, I am very attracted to you and when you return from your trip, I'd like to take you out to dinner."

"I'd like that too and I'd like to thank you for all you have done for me, it has been greatly appreciated Sofia."

Sofia moved in closer and wrapped her arms around Danni's shoulders, "I'll be waiting for you when you are ready."

Overcome with the meaning of the words, Danni let go of her heartache and wept.

Sofia allowed her to shed tears in silence and rubbed her back in comfort.

Minutes passed by before Danni collected herself and stopped crying.

Sofia leaned back and looked at her, "It was you that Erin cheated on, wasn't it?"

Gulping down the hurt, Danni nodded, "Yes, we had been together for over two years before Hall started his crap. Stupid me was about to ask Erin to marry me. I'd bought a ring and planned a romantic dinner when she got up from the table and rushed into the bathroom to throw up. Of course I followed her and she made her confession about the affair with Hall and the pregnancy."

"Jesus Danni, I'm so sorry."

Danni pressed on, needing to get the truth out, "I took the ring out of my pocket and threw it at her. I walked out of my own house, hopped on my bike and rode for two days. When I returned, I found a note from Erin. I never read it, there was no excuse for what had happened and I closed myself off emotionally. When she lost the baby I went to visit her in hospital and she broke my heart all over again when I walked in to find Hall sitting by her bed with her family."

Sofia's heart was aching, "Oh Danni."

"Mia came to see me the following day and asked for an explanation. She knew nothing about Hall or the baby until the day before. She was shattered by the truth and fully understood my position. I hadn't spoken to Erin until she called begging for help the other night. I never forgave her Sofia and now I have to live with that."

"Danni, you didn't do anything wrong and I doubt anyone else in that situation would have acted any differently. Erin made her choice and unfortunately, it cost her dearly."

"I don't understand why she let him into her house. She should have grabbed her off-duty weapon and armed herself."

"Honey, she wouldn't have expected the man who claimed to love her to harm her, let alone kill her. Considering where she was found and the skin under her nails, she was trying to get away," reasoned Sofia.

"When she called me, she was so scared. I told her to fetch her gun. Why didn't she just shoot the bastard?"

Sofia grimaced, "Hall had her weapon when we found him."

Danni pulled out of the embrace and the expression of abject horror on her face tore at Sofia's heart, "For fuck's sake, please don't tell me the prick used her gun to kill himself."

"I'm sorry Danni," apologised an upset detective.

Anger hit Danni hard, "Sorry? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want you hurt any more than you already were. Hall used the car as a backup plan in case the gun didn't do the job. I thought it best if you just assumed he'd asphyxiated on carbon monoxide."

Seeing the look of anguish on Sofia's face, broke Danni out of her self imposed pity, "Oh shit, I'm so sorry Sofia. I shouldn't be mad at you. You were only trying to protect me and I am grateful."

Sofia moved forward and sighed heavily, "I agonised over telling you the truth."

Reaching out, Danni cupped Sofia's strong jawbone, "I would be a total non-functioning mess if it wasn't for you, so thank you."

Not wishing to make a complete idiot of herself by saying something inappropriate, Sofia grinned, "I'm just sorry you've had to go through it Danni. I better get a move on."

Danni's eyes softened, "You are a good person Sofia and how about I pick you up and drive to Sara's?"

With a racing heartbeat, the younger blonde nodded, "It's a date, see you soon."

Leaning in, Danni kissed Sofia gently on the forehead and lingered for a brief second, "Drive safe."

Once Sofia's heart rate slowed and her stomach stopped performing back flips, she made for the door.

Danni went into her bedroom and packed her saddle bags for her bike before attending to housework.

As she tidied and cleaned, her thoughts continually returned the taste of Sofia's skin under her lips.

By the time she was done, she was exhausted, but content with the knowledge she rather enjoyed kissing Detective Curtis.

-o-


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: CSI: Is This Desert Hot or What?

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The lives of four professional women intersect at a crime scene one rainy night in Las Vegas.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for the entertainment of those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of CBS Paramount, creators Ann Donahue, Anthony E. Zuiker and Jerry Bruckheimer. No profit is gained from this hobby. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will; hence you have no one to whine to except yourself - now bugger off!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Danni viewed herself in the mirror and frowned. The blackness under her eyes indicated she needed to sleep more and pay better attention to her diet. After chastising herself, she picked up the two bottles of Merlot and car keys off the counter then headed to the garage.

She had opted to wear a pair of low ride black trousers, belt, boots and an orange long sleeved oxford shirt. While dressing, she had left the top two buttons of her shirt undone, exposing the top arch of her breasts. She was dressing to impress Sofia as the physical attraction between the two women was more than obvious.

After disclosing all to the detective only hours before, Danni was eager to let Sofia know she was more than interested in her.

Ten blocks away, Sofia was cursing, "Shit, where the hell is the other boot?" Her head was stuck in the wardrobe and she was rummaging through her shoe collection. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Grrr, there you are you little shit."

She picked up the snake skin boot and slipped it on. Over the years, she had jokingly called the black shoes her lucky boots because good things always seemed to happen when she wore them.

"Oh god, do I need to have some good luck or what?" she asked herself while trying to forget about her ever increasing lust for Danni. "Hopeless Curtis, bloody hopeless," she uttered before there was a knock on the door.

Adjusting the collar on her red short sleeved dress shirt, Sofia went to the door and when she opened it, gasped loudly, "Oh hello there, you look great."

Smirking, Danni said, "Hi and you are beautiful as always." Looking down, she added, "Awesome boots."

"Ah thanks."

"Are you ready to go?"

"You have no idea," thought Sofia, but instead said, "Yup."

-o-

The ten minute trip was filled with Danni's plans to head west to California in the morning, "I've got friends in Bakersfield, so I'll visit with them for a day or two before moving on."

"That sounds great."

Danni pulled into Sara's drive, "Wow, nice house."

Opening her door, Sofia said, "It's a great place. When Sara first moved here from San Francisco, she lived in a small apartment with just her books and a police scanner. She bought this house a couple of years ago and has filled it with quite a few knick knacks. Wait until you see the pictures on the walls. Sara took them all herself, she has a really good eye."

"I look forward to seeing them."

The couple walked up the stairs and were greeted by a smiling Catherine, "Hey guys, come on in. Sara's in the kitchen."

Danni's mouth dropped open. Catherine was wearing a red halter neck sundress and it showed off her broad shoulders and impressive chest. To say the woman was beautiful didn't do her justice.

"You look fantastic," said Sofia.

Catherine chuckled, "It happens to be Sara's favourite dress, drives the poor woman insane."

"I can see why, you're stunning Catherine," blurted out Danni.

"All compliments kindly received and you both look good enough to eat."

Danni and Sofia laughed and Danni handed over the bottles of wine to their co-host.

"Thank you Danni and I must warn you, Sara is a vegetarian, but is a great cook."

"No worries."

After the couple greeted Sara, Catherine poured the wine.

"None for me thanks," said Danni.

"I've got soda, juice or water," offered Sara.

"Water is fine thanks. Sara, your home is lovely."

"Thanks, took me a while to get it together."

Catherine pressed into Sara's chest, "I'll give Danni the guided tour babe." She ran her lips across Sara's and the sparks flew off them.

"You stay Cath," offered Sofia. "I'll show Danni around."

Sara glanced down, "Oh, I see you have the "lucky boots" on tonight Sofia."

"They worked on you," Sofia brashly replied before leading Danni into the hall.

"Good lord," Danni uttered in a hushed tone. "Those two are so hot together."

Sofia tittered, "Yes they are, their bond is pretty unique."

"How long have they been a couple?"

"About two and a half months, but they skirted around each other for three years. It's just wonderful watching their relationship blossom."

"So what's the meaning behind your boots?"

"Oh, every time I wear them good fortune comes my way."

"Oh really?" retorted Danni with a raised right brow.

"Yeah, I won ten thousand dollars playing poker one time while out on a date."

"And the Sara comment?"

"I was wearing them when I asked her out for dinner."

"So you and Sara dated?"

"Yes it was a year ago," answered Sofia as they stepped onto the rear porch.

"Oh I see."

"Relax Danni, we only went out on and off a few times before I realised she was hooked on Catherine. It was quite funny actually when Catherine found out. She ignored me for weeks until I told her Sara's heart belonged to someone else."

"They are a very good looking couple. When was the last time you dated Sara?"

"About ten months ago."

"I can't believe someone hasn't snapped you up."

Sofia moved in behind Danni and embraced her, "I'm picky."

"You have strong arms," observed Danni.

Pressing into Danni's ear, Sofia whispered, "And you have a body that's simply breathtaking."

Shivers ran up and down Danni's spine, "So do you Sofia."

She spun around and captured the blonde's soft lips. Her hands rested on Sofia's hips as she pulled her in closer.

The kiss was slow and explorative. Each woman took the time to adjust to the sensation of a first time kiss. Sofia allowed Danni to control the kiss, but couldn't help but groan when the taller woman ran a tongue along her bottom lip. She groaned again when Danni asked for entrance to her mouth.

"Jesus, this woman knows how to kiss, then some," Sofia thought while surrendering to Danni's tongue and lips.

"Oh dear god," said Danni to herself before pulling back

Sofia had a cheesy grin on her face, "Wow that was some kind of kiss."

"I'd say it was damn near perfect," quipped Danni with a smirk or two.

"We better join the others," suggested a slightly breathless blonde.

Danni giggled, "Uhm, let's give them a little more time. I heard them go into the bedroom a couple of minutes ago."

"Oh okay."

Danni reached up and glided her index finger along Sofia's lips, "Guess we'll have to stay out here."

"Being out here with you is very nice Danni."

"Yes it is."

"You do realise that my mother set us up last week and Sara and Catherine have done the same."

"Yes, I did pick that up, but I don't believe we needed any persuasion. I think you and I were already moving in the right direction."

"Oh yes we were," agreed Sofia before pressing her lips to the pulsating vein in Danni's neck.

"Oh dear god Sofia," whimpered Danni.

"I gather that is a sensitive spot."

"Yes it is and it's been a long time since I was touched there."

"Oh, but what about?"

She didn't finish the question, Danni interrupted, "Erin and I stopped having sex two months prior to the big announcement. She claimed to be tired which was true. I'm sure it was hard for her to sneak around behind my back, work then fuck Hall on a daily basis. Jesus, how stupid was I?"

"Love makes fools of us at the best of times Danni and it is good to see you letting out your anger."

"I have plenty of that, but I shouldn't burden you with it."

"I don't mind," replied Sofia before returning her lips to Danni's neck.

"Oh god, kiss me Sofia," pleaded Danni in a sultry voice that near buckled Sofia's knees.

Sofia smiled against the warm skin then tenderly kissed waiting lips.

The couple kissed for quite some time before they heard a door open then close.

Breathlessly, Sofia ended the kiss, "That's our cue."

"Yes I believe so, but before we go in, I want you to know how much I'm enjoying getting to know you."

"Likewise Danni and kissing you is brilliant."

Danni laughed before taking hold of Sofia's hand, "Guess they really are lucky boots."

Sara and Catherine were busy serving dinner when Danni and Sofia entered the kitchen.

"Dinner is ready," announced Sara.

"You do realise we heard you?" teased Sofia.

"Yeah we know," admitted Sara cheerfully. "It's that god damn dress, it gets me every time."

Everyone laughed before settling down to enjoy vegetable lasagne, salad and homemade garlic bread.

"This is fantastic Sara," said Danni. "You guys will have to come over to my place for dinner after I get home."

"You're going away?" enquired Catherine.

"Yes, just taking a ride for a few days."

"Awesome," responded Sara enthusiastically.

"My darling girl owns a bike too," explained Catherine. "My daughter Lindsey has been pestering me for years to allow her to take a ride."

"How old is she?" asked Danni.

"Six going on forty and she absolutely adores Sara. She is over the moon that we are finally together."

"That's understandable, you are a great couple."

"Yeah we are, but Catherine makes it easy," added Sara.

"I really like your photos Sara."

"Don't let them show you the one in the bedroom," chimed in Sofia. "It took me days to get over the initial shock."

"Now you've managed to spark my curiosity," admitted Danni as she stood. "Excuse me for a moment."

She walked into the main bedroom and gawked at the frame hanging on the wall adjacent to the bed head. The camera had captured the moment of pure unadulterated passion and love in the black and white still. Sara was lying behind Catherine with her arm protectively around the older woman's upper body. They were both looking at each other with such intensity that Danni's breath caught in her chest. The couple were naked with Catherine's body on full display.

"Good god," Danni mumbled. "No wonder they can't keep their hands off each other." She didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know she was highly aroused by the picture and giggled at the thought of her voyeuristic view. Coupled with the desire she felt from Sofia's lips, she took a moment to collect herself before returning to the dining room.

To her relief no one mentioned the picture.

"Hey Sof," said Sara. "I ran into that Paramedic you dated a while back."

"Julie Hargraves?"

"Yep, that's her."

"Gee, that was like seven years ago."

"Have you got a thing for women in uniform?" taunted Danni.

"There is only one particular woman."

"Ah smooth Curtis," joked Sara.

"Anyone heard from Grissom yet?" asked Sofia.

"He called last night," answered Catherine. "Apparently he is having a great time and sends his love."

Sofia tilted her head in question, "Love and Grissom?"

"Yes, I kid you not."

"I still can't believe his girlfriend used to be a do matrix," said Sara.

Danni near choked on her water, "Say what?"

Sara quickly explained the history behind the situation.

"Good luck to him," Danni said. "Everyone deserves a happy ending."

Catherine stood thirty minutes later and started to clear away the dishes, "Can we interest you two in going out to Roxy's?"

"I'd like to Catherine, but I was planning on heading out fairly early in the morning."

"Okay, maybe another time. My girl wants to take me dancing."

"Actually, I just want to show you off baby," confessed a grinning Sara.

"It works for me either way babe."

"How about you all come to my place next Saturday night for dinner then go out to Roxy's afterwards?" suggested Danni.

"It's a date," agreed Sara.

Danni and Sofia made their exit after dessert and Danni walked Sofia to her front door.

"I really had a great time tonight," said Danni.

Sofia unlocked her door, "So did I. Is it too soon to offer you a night cap?"

"Yes, let me sort myself out first then ask me again."

"I will, goodnight Danni and have a safe trip."

"I plan to because I want to return to you and see where this all goes."

"Oh, that's so sweet."

"You're sweet Sofia, goodnight." Danni leaned in and gently kissed the blonde. "Be safe and I'll call you in a couple of days."

"Okay."

Sofia didn't go inside until Danni had disappeared from view.

-o-

Sofia had been tossing and flaying around in bed for over half an hour. Sara had teased her non-stop during their shift about Danni and the game had left her missing the short haired blonde.

By the time she had showered and slipped into bed, she was overtired and sexually frustrated. The night shift had been hectic and the team had ended up working five hours overtime.

"Shit, I'm never going to get to sleep at this rate," she bemoaned. Her cell phone rang and she sighed. Reaching for it, she answered, "Hello biker chick."

Danni giggled, _"Hello Sofia, I didn't wake you did I?"_

"No, I've just gotten home and couldn't sleep."

_"Overtime again?"_

"Yeah, triple homicide over in Winchester."

_"Damn, you must be tired."_

"Yes and bloody frustrated."

_"Frustrated, anything I can help with?"_

"Uhm no and I really shouldn't have said that out aloud."

_"Why is that?"_

"You don't need to listen to my shit while riding the highways."

_"I don't mind, so do you want to talk about it?"_

"Where exactly are you?"

_"In Yosemite National Park stretched out along the seat of my bike and watching a beautiful waterfall."_

"Oh god, what a beautiful image."

_"Ha ha, now don't be torturing yourself Sofia."_

"Too late, I haven't been able to get you off my mind since Friday night. I miss your kisses."

_"I miss yours too."_

"You do?"

_"Yes I really do. I also miss your smile and beautiful eyes."_

"Oh, who is torturing who here?"

_"Sorry Sofia, but I want you to know when I come home I plan on romancing the pants off of you."_

"Oh my," gulped Sofia. "I gather you have sorted some things out while you've been gone."

_"Yes I have. I have no reason to feel guilty, I didn't do anything wrong and it's okay to be mad at Erin for doing what she did."_

"Well done and you certainly sound a lot better."

_"I am Sofia. For the first time in months, I've had no more sleepless nights and the black circles have disappeared from under my eyes and my head is void of all the bullshit associated with Erin and Hall."_

"I'm so happy to hear that."

_"You have a lot to do with it Sofia, so I bought you a gift as a thank you."_

"You did?"

_"Uh huh and no, I'm not telling you what it is?"_

"That's fair enough."

_"Are you working tonight?"_

"No, Jim needed tomorrow off, so he's doing my nightshift and I'm doing his day."

_"So we can talk for a while?"_

"Honey, I've got all day."

_"So have I, but my cell battery will only be good for about two hours."_

"Two hours I can handle. Where are you headed to next?"

_"South Lake, Tahoe, I'll stay the night then head out in the morning. So tell me what's got you so frustrated."_

"One of the suspects we believe acted with another to commit the murders, lawyered up during interview and we have to wait until the dayshift finalises DNA results. We spent over ten hours on the case with no result and what we have as evidence, got handed over this morning. In other words, we do all the hard work and the dayshift crew gets the accolades."

_"That's not your fault Sofia,"_ emphasised Danni.

"No, it's fucking Ecklie's. He blew a gasket during the morning meeting and ordered a total ban on all overtime exceeding five hours. Catherine was fuming when she found out we couldn't continue with our case. Ecklie is a fucking moron."

_"Yes he is, but don't let him get to you Sofia. He's a bully sweetheart. Don't allow him to play his games with you."_

"Grrr, you're right and I like the way you call me sweetheart."

_"I do too, so take a deep breath and forget about Ecklie."_

Sofia inhaled deeply then exhaled and felt herself calm, "You are good at this."

_"It took fifteen years of dealing with all types Sofia for me to find out how to relax."_

"Tell me about the waterfall honey."

_"Okay, the sky is cloudless and there is a gentle breeze whispering in the air."_

"Mmm, that sounds inviting."

_"I'm sitting about two hundred yards from the water's edge and the waterfall is a further eight hundred yards to the right. The water is crystal blue and every now and then fish are jumping up out of the water."_

"Wow, your description sounds incredible."

_"It is and I've taken plenty of photos."_

"I look forward to seeing them. So you are lying on your bike?"

_"I am. I've got my head resting on my sleeping roll and my legs hanging over the handle bars."_

"Mmm, sounds heavenly. What are you wearing?"

_"Dark blue leathers with lime green panels."_

"Oh dear, I bet you look good."

Danni giggled, _"You need to stop talking like that before we both get into trouble."_

"Too late Danni, I'm already there."

Danni took a deep breath and confessed, _"Oh god, me too."_

"Is there anyone near you?"

_"Yes, there are four families at the camp site."_

"Oh drat."

_"So your plan for phone sex is on hold,"_ remarked Danni after giggling throatily.

"Only on hold, you say?"

_"I do, I'm not going to lie to you Sofia. I've wanted you since I met you, but I wasn't in the right frame of mind to act on my feelings. You are a beautiful woman and right now, I would love nothing better than to be with you and make love."_

"Oh Danni, I feel the same way."

Danni laughed briefly, _"Pretty damn frustrating, isn't it?"_

"Oh yeah, you can say that again."

_"You know, I look at Sara and Catherine and want the kind of relationship they have. I think you and I can find that Sofia."_

"You are either going to make me climax or cry with your wonderful words."

Danni roared with laughter, _"Oops, now I have everyone's attention."_

"Well, you definitely have mine."

_"Good, I like that idea." _Danni got off her bike and took a seat on a large boulder by the Lake's shore, _"I've just moved."_

"Where to?"

_"A rock by the water, I don't want others to hear."_

"And why is that?"

_"I'd like to tell you more about me. I want you to know everything Sofia."_

"I know all I need to know honey."

_"That's sweet, but I need to tell you."_

"Okay Danni, I'm listening."

_"I know you have read my file, but a lot is missing. It was sealed because I was a juvenile at the time."_

"All right, go ahead honey."

_"My real surname is Farrell. It was changed twenty nine years ago when I was seven years old and taken from my family."_

Sofia held her breath and asked, "Oh honey, were you hurt?"

_"Yes, but not sexually."_

Sofia exhaled in relief, "Oh thank goodness."

_"My father Jack was a hard drinking, hard hitting truck driver and he beat my mother on a regular basis. He was a handsome man and won my mother over with his Irish charm. She married him when she was only nineteen. He was thirty and they moved to Vegas away from her family and friends. The beatings didn't start until two years later when she gave birth to a son, Patrick." _Danni took a moment before continuing, "_My mother Selena, left after the first assault, but he tracked her down and told her he would kill her and Patrick if she ever left him again."_

"Oh dear god Danni, that's horrible."

_"Of course she was trapped and a year later, Jack junior was born followed by Josephine. I arrived last in 1971, but the birth was difficult and my mother haemorrhaged resulting in a hysterectomy."_

"I wish I could hold you honey."

_"Me too sweetheart, me too."_

"Are you okay?"

_"Yes, I've laid it all to rest Sofia. My mom was only twenty five and had four children."_

"Why didn't anyone help her?"

_"Oh my father was a clever man in that regard. He never hit mom's face, only her body and she became a convincing actress when she had to go to hospital. My father started interstate driving and that meant a lot of free time for us. Our mother compensated for our father's anger and psychical outbursts. When Patrick turned five, he started to be hit. Five apparently was the magic age; it was when we all got beaten."_

Sofia couldn't hold back the tears any longer, "Oh baby, my heart aches for you."

_"Thank you Sofia. When I turned seven, a school teacher noticed a hand print bruise on my upper thigh during a game on the monkey bars. I'd been well trained and told her it was from when I fell from the tree house at home and my father caught me. She wasn't fooled, neither were the two police officers when they arrived at the house that afternoon to speak to my father."_

"So he was arrested?"

_"No, mom backed up his story. So did my brothers and sister. The police left and my father went to the garage. He stayed there for hours and mom knew we were in danger. She made us pack some clothes then called a taxi. We were getting into the cab when my father came running out of the garage carrying a shotgun."_

"Oh baby no," wailed Sofia.

_"The taxi driver was killed first, then mom. She was shielding Patrick and Josephine with her body. Patrick died with mom, but Josie was only wounded. Jack finished her off then turned on Jack junior. I took off for the safety of the tree house and he chased me. He was shot by police as he was reloading. I didn't realise I had been sprayed with pellets until I got to the hospital. I have four scars on my back to remind me. My grandparents refused to take me in and I was put into a foster home with two other children. Nigel and Maureen Radcliff adopted me one year later and provided a wonderful life for me. They were in their late forties when they took me in and have since passed away."_

"Danni," was all Sofia could manage to say through her tears.

_"Everything's okay sweetheart, I'm fine and I think I turned out okay."_

"You certainly did honey and that's a credit to you."

_"When I turned eighteen, Maureen gave me mom's dairy. It had been located during the investigation and filled in a lot of the blanks. Mother kept detailed descriptions of events and it helped me understand why she stayed as long as she did."_

Sofia's phone beeped, "Honey, I have another call."

_"That's fine, it's time I hit the road anyway. I'll call you tonight. Are you okay with all this?"_

"Yes honey, be safe and thank you for confiding in me."

_"Sofia, I wanted you to know because I'm falling for you."_

"I've already fallen baby."

_"I'm so glad, bye."_

The call was from Jim informing Sofia the two original suspects had been charged and booked and the Crime Lab had unearthed solid evidence against them.

After thanking Jim for the heads up, Sofia called her mother and chatted for a while before finding sleep.

-o-

Danni closed her cell and returned to her bike. Checking the map, she donned her helmet and hit the road. The last three days had been cathartic for her and she was ready to face the next phase of her life, knowing that included Sofia.

Setting the cruise control, she made good time to the next city, but after refuelling herself and the bike, decided to press on to South Lake.

-o-

Reaching for her cell phone on the bedside table, Sofia answered, "Hello Danni."

_"Hello sweetheart, were you asleep?"_

"Yes and dreaming of a very sexy and let's not forget, beautiful woman."

_"Oh, so you were dreaming of Catherine then?"_

"Ha ha ha, no I don't lust after taken women."

_"I'm happy to hear that and sorry I woke you."_

"I don't mind and I've actually managed to catch up."

_"That's even better news."_

"You on the other hand, sound very tired."

_"I am sweetheart. I could do with a shower and a bed."_

"I'd like to help you in both those areas."

_"Me too, so tell me about your dream."_

"No way," protested Sofia. "I'm turned on enough as it is."

_"Music to my ears,"_ taunted Danni.

"Play nice honey."

_"I will, so was I hot in your dream?"_

"You're always hot Danni."

_"So are you Sofia."_

"You know this line of conversation is not helping."

_"Good, now tell me, were you dreaming about the waterfall?"_

Sofia's voice lowered, "Yes I was."

_"Describe it to me sweetheart."_

"It was just like you told me this morning except you and I were alone."

_"I like the sound of that, go on."_

"Where are you Danni?"

_"I'm lying on my back watching the stars."_

"Are you planning on sleeping outdoors?"

_"I am unless I get a better offer."_

Sofia tittered softly, "Well, if you need a shower, you probably won't."

_"Very funny sweetheart, now continue with your dream."_

"Are you still in your leathers?"

_"Yes I am, but my boots are off."_

"So you are nice and relaxed then?"

_"Yes I am Sofia."_

"I am too. My dream started with us having a picnic by the Lake."

_"Now I'm hungry,"_ complained Danni with a sigh.

"When was the last time you ate?"

_"It was about eight hours ago."_

"Honey, that's not good. You need to take care of yourself better."

_"Oh so now I'm not good enough?"_ teased Danni mischievously.

Sofia chuckled, "Don't be silly, but you do need to fuel that body of yours more regularly."

Danni purred, _"You like my body?"_

"Oh yes honey, you are gorgeous."

_"Mmm, so are you."_

"What was that noise?"

_"It was just me unzipping my jacket."_

Sofia throatily moaned, "Oh dear god Danni."

Danni giggled and continued with the game, _"So tell me what part of my body you like best."_

"I really like your height, five ten right?"

_"Correct detective and you're five seven."_

"Very good, you'd make an excellent cop."

_"I have been told that before, but I'm not too sure about the whole uniform and gun look."_

Tittering, Sofia took a second to reply, "Oh trust me honey, you have got that whole look nailed and then some."

_"As do you Sofia."_

"Moving on, I like your broad shoulders. They are well toned and strong."

_"I like yours for the same reasons."_

"You know, I haven't seen all your body naked yet. Although, I did get a brief glimpse that night I put you to bed."

_"That's true, and I will correct you if you are wrong."_

"You're too generous," jested Sofia. "I did like the feel of your muscled arms around me and they are nicely defined."

_"My arms are very similar to yours which, by the way, are a complete turn on."_

"That is nice to know."

_"So you can add it to your dream, I have a one inch scar on my left bicep from a suspect take down four years ago."_

"I have a scar on my stomach after being shot during a hostage situation."

_"I know and Jim's got a tattoo of the date over the scar on his chest."_

"Have you been doing some homework Sergeant?"

_"No, I just remember the case and the station gossip afterwards."_

"Oh."

_"My turn, I like the feel of your abdomen muscles and the other day when you were in my bed; I wanted to expose your skin and kiss it."_

"Oh god, you should have Danni."

_"No, the timing wasn't right."_

"Is now the right time?"

_"It most definitely is Sofia."_

"You have nicely shaped breasts."

_"So do you and my guess is we are the same size, 34B?"_

"Well done Officer Radcliff."

_"I bet your nipples aren't pierced."_

"Ah no, are yours?"

_"No, I'm not into pain and am rather on the vanilla side when it comes to kinky."_

"Wiseass."

_"Yes I am and I have no piercings or tattoos, all natural."_

"Mmm, nice honey and only ears for me."

_"My waist is the same as yours, twenty four inches."_

"We are a perfect fit it would seem."

_"Yes I agree and my hips are thirty two inches and if I'm not mistaken, so are yours."_

"They are and you do realise we can share clothes."

_"I figured that out when you wore my boxers and tee shirt."_

Sofia chuckled softly, "I did too."

_"Okay, we've made it to the hips."_

Sofia slightly adjusted her position in bed, "That's a nice place to be."

_"Just hang on, I need to take off my jacket, it's getting a little warm."_

"You can say that again."

_"So what are you wearing?"_

"Black boy leg briefs and a white tank top."

There was a low moan from Danni, _"Oh sweetheart, tell me more about your dream."_

"After we ate, you kissed me which led to the removal of clothing."

_"I bet you looked fantastic."_

Sofia husked, "I know you did."

_"Did you touch my breasts?"_

"Yes and your nipples were pink, plump and sweet."

_"Oh god, but I have a correction for you. My nipples are light brown and medium sized."_

"Danni, this is driving me crazy," admitted a squirming Sofia.

_"That's the general idea and before this night is over, I want to hear you scream my name."_

Sofia gasped, "Holy shit honey."

_"I will do the same for you."_

"Seriously Danni, I want you so bad."

_"I want you too, but until I can get to you this is a pretty hot alternative."_

"Oh that is so true."

_"Go on with your dream,"_ urged Danni quietly.

"All right and by the way, my nipples are small."

_"I know, I've felt them pressed into my back."_

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

_"Tell me more."_

"After lavishing your beautiful breasts, I kissed down to your rippled tummy."

_"It is, just like yours."_

"Danni, I can't take much more. When are you coming home?"

_"Soon baby, very soon."_

Sofia closed her eyes and recalled the next portion of her dream, "After kissing your warm skin, I slid down until I nuzzled into your soft blonde curls."

_"Wrong."_

"You don't have blonde curls, but I thought you were a natural blonde."

_"I am, just like you."_

"Oh I get it, landing strip?"

_"No."_

"Apex tuft?"

_"No."_

Sofia gulped, "Oh honey, full Brazilian?"

_"Yes, so you like that?"_

"Very much so, I think it's extremely erotic."

_"I assume you have one too?"_

"I do."

_"Oh god sweetheart,"_ growled Danni. _"Sofia."_

"Yes honey?"

_"Take off your briefs for me."_

"Okay, but only if you take off your tee shirt."

_"You have a deal."_ Danni listened to the rustling sound before pulling off her shirt and bra. _"I took off my bra too, it seemed only fair."_

"Honey."

_"Yes sweetheart?"_

"How long to you intend on torturing me?"

_"As long as it takes, why?"_

"Don't you think it would be so much better if you got off the bench on my back porch and came inside?"

_"Oh, I am so busted,"_ retorted Danni with a chuckle.

"Yes you are. I'll be at the door in one second, but I want you to go right to the bathroom to shower then join me in bed."

_"You got it sweetheart."_

Sofia ended the call and ran to the back door. As soon as she unlatched it, she rushed back to bed. Taking off her shirt, she lay back and waited for Danni.

Danni arrived twelve minutes later and stood in the doorway naked, "Hello and surprise Sofia."

With eyes scanning the body before her, Sofia huskily responded, "Hello and welcome home."

"It's good to be back."

"What are you holding behind your back?"

"It's your present."

Sofia's eyes sparkled bright blue, "Bring it and you over here, we need to talk."

"Yes we do sweetheart." Danni strutted over to the side of the bed and turned on the lamp.

"You are so gorgeous Danni."

"I'm all yours Sofia, that's why I came back early. I didn't want to spend another night without making love to you."

"Oh honey, that is so romantic."

Danni handed over the present and climbed in under the covers. She lay on her side and draped an arm over her soon-to-be lover's hip.

Sofia unwrapped the box and inhaled, "You bought me biker boots?"

"I certainly did."

"Thank you Danni."

Putting down the box on the floor, Sofia rose up and straddled Danni, forcing her onto her back.

Danni groaned the instant Sofia's drenched centre made contact with her stomach. When Sofia pressed into her skin, Danni shuddered with the release of her previously held back climax

"Oh dear god," exclaimed Sofia with a sly grin. "You were ready."

"Sweetheart, I've been on the edge all day."

Sofia laughed, "Gee, I am good."

"Yes you are," said Danni before grabbing Sofia by the hips and moving her back onto her mons pubis.

Sofia moaned in response, "Oh dear lord, you feel so good." She pressed in harder and Danni turned slightly sideways, allowing their cores to make better contact.

Danni reached out and cupped Sofia's breasts, "Slow sweetheart, please take it slow."

Sofia bit down on her bottom lip and gently ground her wet labia into Danni's, "Oh Danni."

Danni joined in the tempo and painstakingly rolled her thumb over Sofia's stiff nipples. Her eyes never left her lover's as her body reacted to the euphoria being created by their coupling.

The cadence remained unhurried yet forceful for over ten minutes with Sofia in total control. Her eyes closed as the tremors started to invade her body.

"I'm right with you Sofia," whispered Danni.

Sofia's eyes flew open, "I want to watch you."

"Yes baby," panted Danni. "Look at me. You are so beautiful."

"Jesus Danni, this is so good."

"We fit perfectly sweetheart."

Sofia's body commenced to shake as did Danni's.

"Oh yes honey ... oh Danni ... yes," cried Sofia as her frame convulsed in climax.

"I ... oh god ... you're so good," whimpered Danni before squirting out her orgasm.

The rush of hot fluid made Sofia want more, "Oh dear god Danni, don't stop."

Danni bucked out the last of her tremors then sat up. She pressed her thumb against Sofia's swollen clitoris and took her left breast into her mouth.

"Oh fuck Danni, Jesus," screamed Sofia as she was gripped by another orgasm minutes later.

As Danni held her, Sofia gently rode the waves until she finally stilled.

Danni covered her lover's neck in soft kisses, "That was pretty amazing."

"Uh huh."

Slowly, Danni lowered Sofia to the mattress, "What time is your alarm set for?"

"Five," replied Sofia breathlessly.

"Good, that gives you five more hours of sleep."

"We still need to talk," pointed out Sofia while snuggling into Danni.

"I know we do, but right now I need to sleep."

"Goodnight Danni."

"Yes it was and there'll be plenty more to follow."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes my love, now close your eyes and scoot over, I'm lying in the wet spot."

"That's only fair, you made it."

"Oh no, you had something to do with it."

Sofia pulled Danni's arm tighter around her chest, "I missed you."

Reaching behind, Danni turned off the light, "I missed you too sweetheart. I've never missed someone as much as you."

"Ding! There goes my ego meter," jested Sofia.

Chuckling, Danni kissed Sofia's collar bone, "I've got plenty more where that came from."

"Mmm, just how tired are you?"

"Not that much," she answered before seizing the lips that were offered to her.

-o-


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: CSI: Is This Desert Hot or What?

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The lives of four professional women intersect at a crime scene one rainy night in Las Vegas.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for the entertainment of those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of CBS Paramount, creators Ann Donahue, Anthony E. Zuiker and Jerry Bruckheimer. No profit is gained from this hobby. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will; hence you have no one to whine to except yourself - now bugger off!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Sofia left her house with a note and a spare key on the kitchen counter for the still asleep Danni. She grinned all the way to work and managed to shock several colleagues with her cheery disposition.

After attending to paperwork, she was delighted to receive a call from Danni.

"Good morning gorgeous."

_"Hello sweetheart, thanks for not waking me."_

"You're welcome. Did you find everything?"

_"Yes thanks and I never pegged you for a romantic note writer."_

"You bring it out in me, so what are your plans for the day?"

_"I'm going to ride home, clean the bike and do my laundry. Then I'll return to my fabulous girlfriend's house in time to cook a meal before taking her to bed."_

"This girlfriend of yours is lucky."

_"Yeah she is and she has the boots to prove it."_

Sofia laughed loudly, "Oh indeed she does."

_"I'll let you get enough sleep before you have to return for the graveyard shift."_

"That's awfully thoughtful of you."

_"You make is easy Sofia."_

"I'll see you a little after two honey."

_"Will do, goodbye."_

Ten minutes later, Sofia was called to an assault with suspicious circumstances.

-o-

"Hey Curtis, how you doing?" asked Sara later that evening.

"I'm excellent and you?"

"I couldn't be better, so what do we have?"

"Victim is a Yolanda Velez, fifty four, obvious head trauma and multiple stab wounds to the upper and lower body. Someone was very angry with her. Doc Robbins is already with the body and waiting for you."

"You know, you are pretty chirpy for two in the morning."

"That's because I am."

Sara looked at her friend and smirked, "Danni came home early hey?"

"Yes she did."

"Oh my god Curtis, you got laid."

"Sidle, I will not dignify that crude remark with a reply."

"Oh wait until I tell Cath. She says you guys have sparks."

"I'll have you know we have fireworks and I couldn't be happier. If we find half of what you and Catherine have, I'd be satisfied."

"Way to go and thanks for the compliment. Come on, let's process this scene then you can buy me a cup of coffee and tell me all about it."

"You know better than that, I don't kiss and tell."

"I'll induce it out of you with the offer of one of Greg's special blends."

"You have such an evil streak Sidle."

"Yes and Cath loves it."

"You are hopeless, absolutely hopeless."

-o-

"LVPD, Detective Curtis speaking."

_"Hey Sofia."_

"Hey mom, what's up?"

_"Nothing honey, just calling to invite you over for lunch Sunday."_

"Yeah I'm off. Is it okay if I bring my girlfriend?"

_"Only if you tell me it's Danni Radcliff."_

"Well it's fortunate that it is."

_"Thank god for that Sof. I thought I'd have to hit you over the head and make you see sense."_

Sofia scoffed, "No mom, we both saw sense and everything is great."

_"I'm very glad to hear that, so I'll see you both on Sunday at twelve."_

"Yes mom, see you then. Oh, do we need to bring anything?"

_"Sure, you can supply dessert."_

"You got it, bye."

-o-

Danni sighed heavily when she felt her lover's arm snake around her hips, "Hello sweetheart."

"Hi honey."

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes, I went to the diner with the team. Greg lost the latest bet and had to pay up. Go back to sleep honey."

Danni giggled gently, "He never learns and your mother called last night to congratulate me."

"Oh no, she is too much that woman."

"I thought it was sweet of her and I suppose I've been volunteered to make dessert?"

"Well, you are the better cook who just happens to be on leave and has all that spare time."

Danni turned onto her back, "Then you better kiss me in gratitude then."

"Oh darling, I can do that. I missed you last night."

"Good then we can talk. We haven't had much time together since Ecklie did a complete turnabout and you are working doubles."

"I better do a little more than just kiss you then."

"Yes please Sofia."

-o-

"JESUS!" hollered Sofia as Danni slowly flicked her flattened tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves for the hundredth time. "Oh god, oh dear heaven above, right there Danni."

Danni smiled as she stroked against the precise spot and moaned when Sofia's hip rose in the now familiar prelude to orgasm. Danni firmly gripped her lover's hips as she rode out her trembles.

With a final thrust, the long haired blonde collapsed, "Honey, oh dear lord."

Crawling up the bed, Danni snuggled into Sofia and captured her lips in a slow simmering passionate kiss.

Afterwards, Sofia gently caressed Danni's shoulder, "I believe you are addictive Sergeant Radcliff."

"Mmm, I'm certainly hooked on you. So tell me about your night."

"It was fairly quiet and all my paperwork is up to date. Sara and Catherine said to say hello and they are looking forward to Saturday night."

Cuddling in closer, Danni placed a soft kiss on Sofia's lips, "I am too."

Sofia's fingertips glided over two of the small scars on Danni's skin. She was relieved when Danni didn't flinch, "The team had a visit from Ecklie."

"I bet that was well received."

"Yeah, he got his usual welcome. I swear that man has a broom handle up his ass."

Danni chuckled, "I've only dealt with him a few times and he was very charming."

"That's because you are so good looking."

"Thanks, but he is way offline there."

"And that is my good fortune."

"Sof."

"Yes honey?"

"You've never mentioned your father, is he not in the picture? Your mom doesn't wear a wedding band or talk about him either."

"That's because he and mom divorced when she made Captain."

"Oh that's a shame."

"She took it really hard. Dad's ego was a little bruised when mom got the promotion. He's an accountant and took offence to not being the main bread winner. He started arguing with her and took exception to having to wear a tux and attending official functions with her. After a while, he started making up excuses to avoid going."

"That is all rather old fashioned male bullshit."

"Yeah it was, but mom was ready to give up her promotion until she found out he was having an affair with a showgirl half his age."

"Shit, that is just plain wrong."

"Mom kicked his sorry ass out and he foolishly asked to stay with me. I sided with mom and haven't talked to him in five years."

"Oh sweetheart I'm sorry to hear that."

"He left Vegas three years ago and moved to Atlanta."

"So the showgirl didn't work out?"

"No, that lasted up until she found out he was served with divorce papers. Apparently she wasn't looking for a full time relationship."

"Lord, men are so dense sometimes."

Sofia tittered, "Yes they are. He sends me Christmas and birthday cards, but I just return them."

"You don't think you'll every forgive him?"

"No, not since he married Darlene who is twenty five and the mother of two young boys."

"Oh my."

"They wed at the beginning of the year and turned up on my doorstep during their camper van honeymoon."

Danni tried not to laugh at the image.

"Mom was there at the time and it ended up in a scene. She threatened to arrest him for illegally parking his van and for being stupid."

Danni let out her suppressed laugh and Sofia joined her.

"It was so funny," quipped Sofia. "Darlene was affronted and stormed off. Then the insults started to fly. Mom told dad to take his trailer trash family and get out of town."

"Oh sweetheart."

"The last I heard, Darlene left him a couple of months ago and took off with the van."

"That's so funny."

"He actually called mom and asked to come back. She hung up on him."

"Shit, what a schmuck."

"That's my dad."

"I feel sorry for your mother."

"Don't be Danni, she's really happy now."

"Does she ever date?"

"Yes, but nothing too serious."

"She's very good looking, just like her daughter."

"Thank you and she was dating a fellow Captain a while back, but they didn't gel."

"We seem to have gotten off track, what did Ecklie want?"

"Actually, he was very nice and congratulated everyone on a job well done. We even got a plague for having the best case solving rate in the country."

"Wow, way to go darling."

"Ah don't be too fooled honey."

"There's a catch right?"

"Yes, Catherine's been promoted to Supervisor and Nick to Assistant Supervisor."

"That's excellent, but what about Grissom?"

"Oh, he is due back in a week and will be returning to the graveyard shift, but with a slightly modified team."

"Say what?"

"Catherine is going to day shift and the team is being divided up again."

"No way, shit he's a bastard. Please don't tell me he's taken Nick and Sara."

"He's got Nick and Greg while Sara goes with Catherine to day shift."

"Fuck that's not right to split the team."

"No it's not, but it's my guess Ecklie wants to glorify himself on the swing shift. Rumour has it he's bucking for a promotion to director."

"Speaking of director, where the hell is he in all this and what about the Sherriff?"

"Well, Sherriff Theiman doesn't care as long a crime is being solved and Director Hartman is on vacation. We are hoping he blows a fuse next week when he returns. Grissom won't be happy that's for sure."

"So where does that leave you?"

"I'm going to day shift and Jim back to graveyard and Sam Vega stays on swing."

Danni shook her head, "Obviously the old adage, "if it ain't broke, don't fix it" is completely lost on Conrad Ecklie."

"You can say that again. That's the reason I'm late. Greg bet us Ecklie only had good news. The new shifts start as of Monday."

"The only good thing is we will be on a par roster wise and Catherine and Sara still work together."

"True, but the rest really does blow. Catherine was saying at breakfast Grissom is due to call her tonight, so she is going to tell him everything and he won't be pleased to learn he has only been left Warrick for his team. She also told us her contact in Admin told her Director Hartman has no plans to retire anytime soon, so we are all hoping Ecklie is looking at a job out of Vegas."

"We can only hope sweetheart."

"It was Hartman that insisted the original graveyard shift team be reunited after Ecklie bust them up last time."

"Rumour was he tried to discredit Grissom."

"Yes that was true plus it was an office political move."

"Oh, a bit like when the Sherriff held back your detective papers and put you in the Crime Lab as a CSI."

"Exactly and that backfired on Ecklie too."

"So will this latest caper Sofia."

"Apparently Undersheriff McKeen is happy with the changes."

"He would be, he's a fucking prick too. I don't trust the man."

"Mom says the same thing."

"Well she'd know."

"She suspects he's involved in more than a few corrupt dealings."

"I'm with her and it's no secret IAB have been sniffing around him."

"Let's hope they got a good whiff."

"Did Catherine inform you about Lindsey?"

"Yeah, it will be good to have her here Saturday night."

"I'm looking forward to meeting her."

"Oh she's a charmer and Cath does a great job with her. Her sister Nancy does too and Sara absolutely adores her."

"I picked up a few children's movies for her to watch. I'll set up the study for her in case she wants to get away from the adults. I also grabbed some candy and a few toys."

Sofia reached down and framed Danni's jaw, "You are something else honey."

"I'm just trying to make it fun for her."

"She's going to love you."

"It's been some time since I've been around a child."

"You'll do just fine."

A mist clouded Danni's eyes, prompting Sofia to ask, "What is it honey?"

"Have you ever thought about having children?"

"Yes, a few years ago when I thought I was in a stable relationship."

"For a brief moment I thought about it with Erin, but I was too scared to mention it. It seems I was right."

"Danni, it wasn't meant to be."

"I wasn't fearful because of Erin. I just didn't want to end up like my father."

"Danni, that is ridiculous."

"You have seen my anger Sofia."

"Yes, but that was understandable. You were in shock at the time and since then I've never witnessed you out of control."

Danni smirked, "That's not necessarily true, I was clearly out of control just before."

Sofia tittered briefly, "Oh darling, that's a whole different issue and now that we are on that subject, I have never enjoyed sex as much as I do with you."

"Really?"

"True, you are beyond brilliant and the way you make me feel is indescribable."

"You're no rookie either."

"I have a question for you."

"Let me guess."

"Go ahead honey."

"You want to know if the way I climaxed the other night was a fluke."

Sofia grinned slyly, "You really are good at detecting."

"It's a gift and in answer to your question, it wasn't a one off thing."

"Oh that's good because it was incredibly hot."

"If I'm stimulated a certain way, I squirt. It doesn't happen often, but it does. It's to do with that being completely out of control theme."

"Oh god," whimpered Sofia.

"If I'm on a roll," Danni laughed. "It can happen twice in a row."

"What's so funny?"

"The first time it occurred, I was so apologetic, but my lover didn't mind at all."

"I can understand that Danni. Do you know when it's going to happen?"

"No, not really, I'm too far gone to ever notice." Danni looked at Sofia's dilated eyes and giggled, "You are going to try to hit the spot every time now, aren't you?"

"Ah yes indeed."

"Sweetie, it doesn't quite work on command and I can't control it."

"Just think of the fun we'll have trying."

"True, but for now you need to get some sleep."

"I have plenty of time for that later Danni, I'm enjoying our conversation."

"All right, how did you know I was on your porch Monday night?"

"I heard a moan come from outside my window when I was taking off my briefs and my cell wasn't near my ear at the time."

"This is why you are a great detective."

"You also gave a clue when you said you'd be home sooner."

"You know, we will have to try that again one day."

"Hell no!" protested Sofia. "I'd rather you in the flesh."

"Me too, but you never know."

"The last time that nearly happened was with Sara."

"No kidding?"

"It's true, we'd been out twice and there was definitely a physical attraction between us when she called me from the locker room. I was in my office doing paperwork and Sara was very suggestive before Catherine walked into the room. That was the end of us basically. Sara had the guilts and I realised her heart belonged to Catherine."

"Well it worked out perfectly."

"Yes it did and I couldn't be more contented."

"Mmm, me either, but I really do need to use the bathroom."

"Go ahead honey. I'll be right here waiting."

Sofia was in body, but not spirit.

Danni found her lying on her stomach and sound asleep.

Returning to the ensuite, Danni showered, dressed in sports attire and went for a ten mile run.

-o-

Sofia ended up catching a homicide that evening and did another double shift. Danni insisted she go home afterwards and sleep. Sofia was too tired to argue and slept until ten pm when she was called in to cover another murder. Detective Mitchell was already working a double homicide and Ecklie brought Sofia in. For some unknown reason, Vegas was an angry place to be in and not for the faint hearted.

Catherine entered the break room to find Sofia sitting on the sofa eating a bowl of yoghurt. "Hey Sof, Wendy just called with the DNA match to your vic's killer."

"Excellent, can you believe how whacked out this town is tonight?"

"No, it's been a while since I've seen it this crazy."

"This is the first break I've had in hours."

"Me too, I just got off the phone with Grissom and needless to say, he is happy for Nick and my promotions, but so angry at the hierarchy for the changes."

"There's no surprise there Catherine."

"The good news is I've had it confirmed that Ecklie applied for the Crime Lab Director position in Baltimore."

"I'm keeping my fingers crossed."

"The position becomes vacant next week."

"Shit, that's seven days before we find out."

"Trust me, the second Ecklie knows if he's in, we'll know."

"If he goes, do you think Griss will apply for his job?"

"Hard to say, Gil has never liked the Admin side of the job, but if he got it, he would be able to cover our backs."

"That's a good point and he'd still be able to have his choice of scenes to process."

Catherine grinned, "Another bonus for all."

"So how is his trip going?"

"Really good, but I'm dreading the slide night."

Both women laughed at the thought. Grissom wasn't known for his party hosting skills. Their mirth was interrupted by the buzzing of their pagers.

"Shit!" exclaimed Catherine. "It's another DB."

-o-


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: CSI: Is This Desert Hot or What?

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The lives of four professional women intersect at a crime scene one rainy night in Las Vegas.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for the entertainment of those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of CBS Paramount, creators Ann Donahue, Anthony E. Zuiker and Jerry Bruckheimer. No profit is gained from this hobby. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will; hence you have no one to whine to except yourself - now bugger off!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Danni grumbled and reached for her cell, "Hello."

_"Danni, Grace Curtis."_

Alarmed, Danni sat up in bed, "Oh god is Sofia all right?"

_"Yes so relax. I'm calling to ask a favour."_

Danni glared at the clock, it was 1126. "Sure, I'm awake now. What's up?"

_"Turn on your television."_

Reaching for the remote, the screen lit up on the wall mounted television and Danni uttered, "Holy shit."

_"Ten minutes ago a riot broke out between a biker's and sci-fi conventions. I need every available officer I've got._

"I'm on my way Captain."

Danni was dressed and at the station within fifteen minutes. Five minutes on, she was dressed in riot gear and ready to go.

Grace met her in the briefing room ready to address the assembled group of officers, "Okay everyone, let's begin. There are at least four hundred people involved in the fighting. Last report states there have been four deaths and dozens of causalities. We will be the last line of officers to go in. Twelve officers have already been wounded, so when we join the others, our task is to hold the line and move the rioters back. Let's go and remember to look out for one another. Our mission is to disarm and detain once we are given the signal."

On the way to the van, Danni asked her Captain, "Have you heard from Sofia?"

"Yes and she is okay. She is in the second line."

Danni gripped her boss's arm, "How long ago did you speak to her?"

"It was twenty minutes back."

"Okay."

Both women took a seat and held onto to their shields.

-o-

After being briefed by the Operations Commanding Officer, the last group of officers took up formation behind the second line.

Danni quickly scanned for Sofia's blonde ponytail. She spotted the black helmet with her name embossed across the back and was about to move when the order to advance was given over the radio and a bullhorn.

With precision, the three lines of officers moved towards the brawling mob. As the police neared, there was an avalanche of beer bottles, bricks and other material directed at them.

"HOLD YOUR LINE!" shouted Grace above the racket of the rioters.

When the first gun was pointed in their direction, the first line sprayed the unlawful assembly with rubber bullets. Most fell to the ground and those that staggered forward were swiftly restrained and arrested.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND," was heard from the loud hailer and most complied. Those that didn't were confronted by the second row of officers.

Grace gave the order for her line to disperse and the officers joined the fray that had broken out behind the second line.

Danni saw Sofia to her left and noticed two burly bikers approaching her position. She ran to her location and took a stance beside her.

"PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN!" ordered Sofia from behind her shield.

"FUCK OFF BITCH," shouted the taller of the two men in response.

Without hesitation, Danni fired her tazor and hit him in the chest. "Are you as dumb as he is?" she asked the other man as his convulsing offsider fell to the ground.

"Hell, no way," he replied while dropping his revolver and taking a step back.

Sofia covered Danni as she moved in and handcuffed the still standing man with a plastic zip tie. She repeated the procedure on the prone perp once she disengaged the prongs from his chest. Danni frisked the men then Mirandised both before leading them to the nearest van and securing the pair along with their confiscated weapons.

It took another two hours before the streets were clear and the CSIs and the Medical Examiners were allowed to process the area.

Danni was taking down particulars on her fifteenth and final arrest when Sara passed by.

"These are the moments when I'm glad I'm not a CSI," she joked.

"I'm hearing you, this is a nightmare."

Danni gestured to the male standing beside her, "Officer David, can you take Captain Kirk here to the van and boldly go where no man has gone before."

The dark haired officer chuckled, "Good one Sarge. Come on Captain, Scotty will beam us up."

"Real funny," bemoaned the Starfleet uniform attired man.

"Not as funny as your ass hanging out of your pants Mr Jones," added Danni. "Live long and proper."

Sara burst out laughing, "Gee and I thought I was geek. I never had you pegged for a Star Trek fan."

"I have a soft spot for Voyager."

"Don't we all," retorted Sara.

"I have good news for you. I have graciously volunteered to take all the DNA swabs down at booking."

"Thanks that will save us a lot of time Danni."

"No problem, I'll drop off the samples to the Lab as soon as possible."

"Thanks again."

"Welcome, see you later."

Taking out her cell, Danni called Sofia.

_"Hey honey."_

"Hi sweetheart, where are you?"

_"I'm down at Clark County Detention Centre helping with the processing before we start interviews."_

"Cool, I'll see you soon. I'll be doing swabs once I arrive."

_"Okay, bye."_

"Sofia."

"_Yes?"_

"I'm glad you are all right."

_"I'm relieved to hear from you Danni, bye."_

Danni retuned her phone to her vest pocket and went in search of a ride to booking.

-o-

With all Crime Scene Investigators and Lab techs called in, it was four pm by the time the graveyard shift was allowed to end work. DNA samples had been rushed through the system and matched with two suspects already being held for the four murders. GSR and weapons taken from two bikers sealed the case.

Sofia walked out with Catherine and Sara and suggested, "We can cancel tonight if you want."

"Hell no, Lindsey has been looking forward to it all week," replied Sara.

"Yeah, a couple of hours sleep and we'll be good as new," added Catherine.

"All right then, see you at seven."

-o-

Sofia grabbed two hours sleep before showering and dressing in low rider blue jeans and white tank top. She drove over to Danni's and was delighted to find her standing in the kitchen wearing a while cotton robe. "Hey honey," she said, while closing the front door.

Danni turned and gave her girlfriend a stare that said one thing ... love.

Sofia knew the look. She'd seen it enough times in the mirror when she'd thought about Danni. Her heart started to pound and her body overheat.

Without saying a word, Danni reached for the sash on her robe and untied it. Flipping it off her shoulders, she let it slide to the wooden floor.

Sofia dropped her overnight bag and gulped. Her eyes roamed up and down her lover's body and she felt the moisture form between the folds of her labia. "Oh god," she thought. "I love her." Slowly, she covered the distance between them and wrapped her arms around the woman she wanted to make a life with. Her lips fell upon Danni's neck pulse point and she gently suckled.

Danni swooned with a groan and gripped Sofia's right hand. As their lips collided in rapture, Danni placed Sofia's hand between her legs.

Sofia whimpered when her fingers made contact with her lover's wetness.

Danni released her lips, "I want you hard and fast Sofia."

Sofia didn't have time to reply before Danni's mouth crashed onto hers. Instead, she kissed her back with all she had then lifted Danni up effortlessly and placed her on the countertop. Breaking the kiss, Sofia knelt down, spread her lover's legs and seized her clitoris with an eager mouth.

Danni's head lolled backwards and she grasped Sofia's head, "Oh god yes baby ... yes."

Sofia attacked the engorged nub vigorously as she divested herself of her boots, jeans and briefs.

Danni clawed at her shirt and pulled it off, momentarily halting the contact of Sofia's lips.

Sofia took the opportunity to slip off her bra before returning to the swollen node.

Once again Danni gripped Sofia's head, "Damn, you are so good. Oh god ... nearly there sweetheart. Oh yeah right there ... oh yes."

Sofia reached up and pulled on Danni's left nipple and sent her toppling over the edge.

"Oh Sofia ... yes ... coming baby ... I love you."

Sofia orgasmed the second Danni exploded into her mouth. She hungrily soaked up all the fluid and pushed Danni over into the chasm again.

Danni was panting heavily when she grabbed Sofia's shoulder, "Come up ... here baby ... I want ... to taste you."

After a deep groan, Sofia climbed up and positioned herself over a now prone Danni. Easing onto her lover's mouth, she gasped when Danni placed her hand on Sofia's hips and took her saturated clitoris into her mouth.

Sofia arched her back and slowly rocked back and forth for a moment before lowering her lips onto Danni glistening mound. She was sure she head Danni growl, but she lost all conscious thought once she felt her lover's tongue slip into her entrance.

"OH DEAR GOD HONEY ... OH YES ... I LOVE YOU," screamed Sofia before coming hard. It took several deep breaths before she returned her lips to Danni. To her surprise and delight, Danni reared up and squirted into her mouth again.

"Sof," Danni whispered moments later.

"Yes my love?"

"We need to tidy up real quick. Our guests are due in fifteen minutes."

Sofia giggled, "I think I can manage to walk."

Danni joined in her laughter, "I'm not so sure. You go shower while I clean the counter."

Sofia carefully removed herself from the counter and helped Danni up into a sitting position.

Danni draped an arm around Sofia's neck, "Did you mean what you said?"

"About walking?"

"No, the statement before that one."

"Oh indeed I did, did you?"

"Yes, with every beat of my heart. I love you Sofia."

"I love you too and I'm not done with you yet."

With arched eyebrows, Danni retorted, "Better be real quick then."

Sofia was. Her kiss was hungry as were her fingers as they caressed the still swollen clitoris. She was rewarded with another soaked hand and was rather chuffed when she finally released her hold on Danni.

"That has never happened before," admitted a flushed Danni.

"Good, now time to get cleaned up."

"We have ten minutes baby."

"That's plenty of time."

Fortunately the couple's dinner guests were running behind schedule and arrived at ten past seven. By the look on Sara's face, the pair had been faced with a similar adrenalin rush when they got home.

Catherine introduced her six year old daughter and Danni was instantly smitten.

"Hello there, I'm Danni and that's such a pretty dress you are wearing."

"Thanks, Sara bought it for me."

"Well, you are very lucky."

"So is my mom, Sara is way cool."

"Yes she is and you are beautiful, just like your mother."

"She is and so are you and Sofia."

"Thank you, would you like to take a look at the movies and toys I got for you?"

Lindsey looked up at Catherine, "Is that okay mom?"

Catherine leaned over and kissed her daughter on the head, "It sure is kiddo."

"I've got some ice cream and candy, but only after dinner."

"Mom says I have to eat all my dinner before dessert."

"She's a smart woman."

Danni took Lindsey by the hand and headed down the hallway.

"Do you love Sofia like Sara loves mom?"

"I certainly do Lindsey."

"Wow, that's a lot then."

"Yes it is." Danni ignored the giggles coming from the kitchen and entered the study.

"So she loves you then Curtis," teased Sara.

"Yes she does and I love her."

Catherine hugged the grinning detective, "You deserve it."

"Thanks, now can I get you ladies a drink?"

"I'll take a beer," answered Sara.

"Soda for me thanks Sofia."

"Go take a seat in the living room and I'll get them."

Danni joined the others in the living room ten minutes later and took a seat on Sofia's lap, "Catherine, your daughter is a real charmer."

"That she is and she seems taken with you."

"By the way, she wants a puppy for Christmas. Preferably a golden retriever, but she will settle for a baby brother or sister."

"Gee, you got all that in ten minutes?" queried Catherine.

"Yes I did and Sara, she adores you. She loves the fact you make her mommy so happy. Oh and she loves pancakes. Catherine I hope you don't mind, but she told me about her father."

"That's fine Danni; she's been very good at handling his death."

"I told her we had that in common."

Sofia kissed Danni on the neck, "Are you okay?"

"Yep, if you'll excuse me, I'll get dinner ready."

Danni stood up and headed for the kitchen.

Sofia looked at Sara, "You and Danni have more than the love of blonde women in common."

"I gather you mean our fathers?"

"Yes, but I'll leave it up to her to tell you."

"Thanks Sof."

Catherine kissed Sara quickly, "Go on honey now would be a good time to ask."

"I'm taking my beautiful girlfriend and her fabulous daughter up to a cabin in Logandale next month for the weekend and would like to invite you and Danni along."

"That would be excellent as long as we are rostered off."

"I've already checked the new roster for the 21st and 22nd and the three of us are off," added Catherine. "Lindsey wants to go to the Clark County Fair."

"That sounds like a lot of fun."

"We plan on leaving Friday after shift and school."

Sofia nodded, "All we need to do is have Danni check her roster. Hey, it's her birthday on the 22nd."

"Excellent," said Sara. "We could surprise her with a party."

Lindsey walked into the room and jumped up onto Catherine's lap, "Have you told Sofia about the Fair?"

"I have, but we need to find out if Danni is free."

"Can I ask her mom?"

"You can, she's in the kitchen."

Lindsey kissed her mother's cheek then climbed onto Sara's lap to give her a kiss too. Sliding down Sara's out stretched leg the blonde girl walked over to Sofia, "Would you like a kiss too?"

Leaning over, Sofia presented her cheek, "You know I would."

Lindsey giggled before pecking the offered cheek. She skipped into the kitchen where she yelled, "KID IN THE KITCHEN."

Danni stopped grating the cheese and crouched down, "Thanks for the warning."

"Welcome, mom taught me that rule."

"It's a good rule, so what can I do for you?"

"We are going to the Fair and staying in a wood house, can you come too?"

"Do you mean the Clark County Fair?"

"Yup that's it, can you come?"

"Well lucky for me I am on holiday that weekend and would love to go."

"Yay," squealed Lindsey as she ran out of the room.

Danni straightened up and smiled as Sofia dodged colliding with Lindsey.

"I gather by that reaction you are free."

"Yes I am and that child is an old soul."

"Tell me about it, she adorable."

"So are you and excellent timing."

Sofia pulled Danni into her arms, "Mmm, your timing and rhythm are flawless."

"Don't be starting something you can't finish sweetheart."

"Too late, I want you now."

"Well you will have to wait and help me take the dishes to the table instead."

Sofia nibbled on Danni's neck, "Can't you just take me first?"

"Oh good god, play fair Sofia."

"Okay," replied Sofia before kissing Danni on the neck again.

"Baby," whispered Danni. "I love you, but please stop before I soak my underpants."

Sofia chuckled and pinched Danni's butt, "I'm not wearing any."

"Seriously, you are so god damn hot and I do want you, but manners otherwise dictate we behave."

"All right, you win. What do I need to do?"

"Grab some pot holders and take the three dishes out of the oven then you can call our guests to the dining room."

"You got it honey."

Five minutes later, Danni brought a bowl of salad to the table and sat down, "Is that booster seat okay Lindsey?"

"It sure is, I can see everyone."

"All right then," said Danni as the pointed around the table. "There is vegetarian pasta and stuffed mushrooms, tossed salad, southern fried chicken and fries. Dig in and enjoy."

"Smells and looks terrific," announced Catherine, impressed by the effort Danni had made.

"Wait until you taste it," suggested Sofia while reaching for a slice of fresh baked bread. "Danni is a great cook."

"My mommy is a good cook too," chimed in Lindsey excitedly.

"And you and Sara are good eaters," jested Catherine.

Everyone laughed then settled into a lively conversation about maths. It was Lindsey's favourite school subject and Sara had happily taken on the role of her private tutor.

By nine o'clock the dishes had been done and Lindsey had fallen asleep on the couch in the study while watching a movie. The four women retired to the living room with coffee and cake and Danni put on some soft music for background.

"Did you make this Danni?" inquired Catherine after swallowing. "It just melts in your mouth."

"I did and you can take some home with you."

"When did you find the time to cook?" asked Sara.

"I was home by two this afternoon," answered Danni before taking a sip of water.

The friends organised plans for the trip to Logandale before Sara yawned, quickly followed by Catherine and Sofia.

"Time you lovely ladies got some sleep," declared Danni. She stood and entered the hall, "I'll carry Lindsey to your car."

"Thanks Danni and thanks for a wonderful dinner," said Sara.

"Welcome and we'll have to do it again. I really enjoyed having you guys over."

Disappearing down the corridor, Danni gently lifted the child into her arms. The front door was open, so she carefully carried her precious cargo to Catherine's Tahoe.

"You can drop the blanket to Sofia at work Catherine," suggested Danni after settling Lindsey onto the back seat. Closing the door, she placed her hand on Sofia's hip, "Drive safe and see you soon."

-o-


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: CSI: Is This Desert Hot or What?

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The lives of four professional women intersect at a crime scene one rainy night in Las Vegas.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for the entertainment of those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of CBS Paramount, creators Ann Donahue, Anthony E. Zuiker and Jerry Bruckheimer. No profit is gained from this hobby. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will; hence you have no one to whine to except yourself - now bugger off!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The following week flew by and Danni returned to work. She and Sofia alternated stay overs at each other's homes and their relationship continued to thrive.

On Friday night, they dined with Grace and discussed work. Grace had mentioned the station was receiving a rookie on Monday and asked Danni to be Ronson's Field Training Officer. Danni accepted the new assignment with glee.

"You don't seem too upset to be losing your partner Danni," pointed out Grace.

Danni smirked, "You of all people know why that is?"

"Oh yes, the charming Colin Fisher. He's always a winner with the ladies."

Sofia glared at her mother in question.

Noting the look, Grace patted her daughter's shoulder, "Colin is basically your run of the mill male chauvinistic pig."

"Oh I see, so how come you never mentioned this before Danni?"

"He is not worth my time and I don't give him a second thought once our tour is over."

"Fair enough, but if he gives you any trouble, let me know."

Grace giggled, "Wow Sofia, I've never seen you so possessive."

Blushing, Sofia responded, "Well, I've never loved anyone this much before."

Danni gave her girlfriend a broad smile and wink, "That's very touching sweetheart, but I out rank Colin, so he knows his limits."

Grace smirked devilishly, "Danni is being modest Sofia. Two years ago when Colin joined the Department, he resented being partnered with a female and complained bitterly. As a rookie, he was told to keep his personal beliefs to himself and be professional."

Danni interjected, "He sulked for days and as his FTO, I assessed him accordingly. After the first week, his dislike for me was obvious."

Grace continued the story, "I had a quiet word to him, but it didn't improve his disposition. He continued to resent being ordered around by females with no sign of adjusting his outlook. Three weeks in, Danni and him were called to a bar fight and he made the mistake of pushing Danni out of the way. When I found out about it, I called them both into the gym and told them to duke it out in the boxing ring."

Sofia gasped in horror at her mother, "You didn't?"

"I certainly did. Colin needed a lesson in accepting the possibility that a woman can be as strong as he is."

Turning to her girlfriend, Sofia grinned smugly, "You beat the crap out of him, didn't you?"

"And then some," answered Danni. "I left him with a split lip and two black eyes."

Sofia roared with laughter, "Serves him right."

"We came to an understanding that day and his attitude improved, but we've never really bonded as partners."

"Which is a necessity in the job," added Grace. "While I think of it, I expect to see you two girls at the Police Charity Ball next month."

Danni screwed up her face, "You know I hate getting dressed up."

"Mom I avoided it last year, what makes you think I'd go now?"

Grace stood behind her daughter and wrapped her arms around Sofia's shoulders, "This year you two are together and I'd get a kick out of watching the powers that be faces when two gorgeous women arrive hand in hand."

Danni's jaw dropped, so Sofia took the lead, "Mom, Danni and I aren't even out to our work colleagues. In actual fact, we haven't even discussed the matter between ourselves. Sara, Catherine and you are the only people who know."

"Oh my apologies, I just assumed too much."

Danni reached for Sofia's hand, "Sweetheart, I'm out at work and I've never hidden any of my relationships."

"Ah ... okay then," stuttered Sofia, unsure of what to say.

"By that reaction," noted Danni. "I gather you're firmly stuck in the closet at work."

"Uhm ... yes."

Shocked by the admission, Danni hugged Grace and said, "Thank you for a lovely evening and I'll see you Monday morning." Turning to Sofia, she added, "I won't hide who I am or who I fall in love with. Call me when you find your way out of that closet, goodbye." She turned heel and headed for the front door. Letting herself out, she started to run home.

Sofia stared at her mother, "What just happened?"

"I believe you just got dumped."

"But," started Sofia.

Grace raised her hand and stopped her, "Sofia, I told you years ago that it wasn't a good idea to pretend and now for the second time, your decision to be closeted has bitten you on the ass."

"What happened with Jessica is completely different, I didn't love her."

"Well then, if you love Danni, you better fix this mess. I told you she has been through a lot and won't tolerate any crap."

Sofia's emotions got the better of her and she broke into tears.

Grace engulfed her with strong arms, "Honey, how come this issue hasn't come up in conversation until now?"

Collecting her composure, Sofia replied, "I've been so busy at work and we really haven't been out anywhere in public, so the subject hasn't arisen. Mom, I love her so much."

"Then grow up and go get her. For goodness sakes Sofia, you are thirty five not fifteen and who gives a shit if your work colleagues don't accept your sexuality. You can always join my department, we are gay friendly."

Sofia giggled, "I'm an idiot sometimes."

"Aren't we all honey?"

Pulling apart, Sofia looked into her mother's blue eyes and stopped weeping, "Thank you, I love you and will talk to you soon."

"Love you too, now go find Danni."

Sofia collected her truck keys off the counter and ran to the door. Stepping outside, she baulked when she found Danni sitting on the top stair. "I'm sorry Danni," she whispered.

Standing up, Danni turned to face Sofia with a tear stained face, "I apologise for running out on you and your mother. She must think I'm a complete fool."

Sofia smiled warmly, "No, in fact she told me to grow up."

Danni smirked, "Smart woman, but we do need to discuss it and we are both tired. How about you take me home and we sleep on it?"

Reaching for Danni's hand, Sofia pulled her close, "Do I still get to sleep over?"

In answer, Danni leaned in and captured her lover's lips.

The couple were interrupted when the porch light turned off and Grace shouted, "GET OFF MY LANDING AND GO MAKE UP AT HOME."

The duo laughed then walked hand in hand to Sofia's truck.

-o-

Danni hugged Sofia from behind as she was placing her keys on the hallway table, "Sweetheart, I need to shower before bed. Would you like to join me?"

"I would and how far did you run before you turned around?"

Kissing Sofia's neck, Danni mumbled, "The sidewalk."

"I love you Danni and am truly sorry."

Dropping her arms, Danni started down the hall, "Show me how much." She pulled off her shirt and twirled it around her fingers.

Sofia chased after her then dragged her into the bedroom, "It might take me a while."

"Lucky for us, I have a large volume solar hot water system."

"Jackpot baby," joked Sofia while unclasping Danni's bra.

-o-


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: CSI: Is This Desert Hot or What?

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The lives of four professional women intersect at a crime scene one rainy night in Las Vegas.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for the entertainment of those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of CBS Paramount, creators Ann Donahue, Anthony E. Zuiker and Jerry Bruckheimer. No profit is gained from this hobby. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will; hence you have no one to whine to except yourself - now bugger off!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Sofia was running her fingers through Danni's short hair and enjoying the feel of her lover's body on her upper torso. "Are you ready to talk about last night?" she asked.

"Yes I am, now that I have my breath back."

"This is the nicest way for waking up on a Saturday morning."

"I agreed and after we go for a run, I'll cook your favourite breakfast."

"You have yourself a deal and the reason I'm still closeted is because of an ex-girlfriend Jessica. She was a prosecutor over in Boulder City and we dated when I worked there, but our relationship was a well-kept secret."

"Why?"

"She had career ambitions and asked that I keep it quiet. It worked, she got a job offer as an ADA in Colorado and not long after that, I was working back here."

"That doesn't explain why you continue to be secretive."

"Jessica hounded me into believing that if I wanted to be promoted, I needed to stay quiet about being a lesbian."

"You know that is not true Sofia."

"I was convinced she was correct. I dated clandestinely on and off the past few years then got promoted to Senior Detective at the beginning of this year."

Danni rolled off Sofia and sat up against the headboard, "Honestly, don't you think that was because of your outstanding case closure rate and the fact you are a well-respected cop?"

"I realise that, but it's been easier to hide than be out."

"Okay, here's a perfect example, Catherine and Sara. How much flack have they received?"

"None that I'm aware of."

"Indeed and in fact, Catherine got a promotion."

"That's all true Danni and I agree."

"That's good, because I won't hesitate in holding your hand or kissing you when we are out in public."

Sofia conceded, "All right, your point is taken."

"Besides, you held my hand and kissed me several times the other week when we went grocery shopping."

Sofia giggled, "Yeah I did and didn't even realise I was doing it."

"Nor should you, it's only natural sweetheart."

"It looks like we are going to the Police Ball then."

"Yes we are and I'm looking forward to seeing you all dressed up in a gown."

"Grrr, I don't like dresses."

"Too bad, suck it up Curtis."

Sofia wrapped her arms around Danni and dragged her back into her previous position, "I'd rather suck you."

"Oh good god," whimpered Danni. "I guess our run can wait."

"Yes it can, but I can't."

-o-

The new work week arrived and Sofia was surprised to receive a summons to Jim Brass' office.

"Morning Jim, I'm amazed to see you in at this time of day."

"Hey kiddo and I'm here because the shit's hit the fan in a big way. Grissom and Hartman both arrived this morning and Grissom tendered his resignation."

"What! No way, he can't do that," protested a stunned Sofia.

"Hartman called an emergency meeting in the Conference Room with all the department supervisors."

"Oh my."

"Hartman refused to accept Grissom's resignation."

"So he should. Gil's too important to this department."

"True, he could write his own ticket to anywhere."

"How's Catherine doing?"

"She's backing Grissom all the way."

Sofia laughed, "I'd say those two have a plan."

"That's my guess. Anyway, I wanted you to know what was happening."

"I appreciate it Jim."

"Oh, before you go, I have a personal matter I need to speak to you about."

"Fire away Boss."

"Uhm, is your mother seeing anyone at present?"

Sofia's eyes grew to the size of apples, "Oh Jim, you are clear to pursue, she's single."

"Good, I've been meaning to ask her out for some time."

"Well, don't delay Jim and I'll even put in a good word for you when I speak to her."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I will. You're a great guy and I respect you."

"Thanks kiddo and that works both ways you know."

Sofia smiled brightly, "While we are being personal, in case you hear any rumours around here about me dating, it's true."

Jim laughed, "If you are talking about Sergeant Radcliff, I haven't heard anything, but I suspected as much. Congratulations."

"Thanks Jim. I better get back to my paperwork."

"I'll let you know the outcome of the meeting."

"Okay, bye."

-o-

Danni extended her hand to the six foot blond with a crew cut and said, "Welcome aboard Officer Ronson, I'm Sergeant Radcliff and I'll be your FTO for the next three weeks. This will be your first day of your nineteen week field training and evaluation program."

The rookie smiled nervously and shook the offered hand, "Pleased to meet you ma'am."

"Rule number one, don't call me ma'am. I answer to Sarge, Sergeant Radcliff and on those occasions when we are outside of work hours, Danni."

"Understood Sarge."

"Okay then, you nervous?"

"Yes I am."

Danni grinned, "Good answer and I see by your file you graduated third at the Academy."

"Yes Sarge," responded Ronson proudly.

"As it's your first day, I'll drive, but you take the wheel tomorrow."

"Fine by me, I'm here to learn."

"Rule number two, as the rookie you get to buy the coffee, but lucky for you, I don't drink it."

Ronson chuckled, "I knew I lucked out being assigned to you. I don't drink it either."

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine Officer Ronson."

"Yes Sarge."

Aaron Ronson proved to be eager to learn and bombarded Danni with a plethora of questions about the job over lunch in the local diner. Aaron also disclosed the fact he was recently married to Trish and she was a school teacher over in Henderson where they lived.

For Danni, it was a welcome change from having to listen to Colin bitch and moan the entire twelve hour shift. She found Aaron to be personable, polite and competent with police procedure and protocol.

Aaron shook Danni's hand at the end of the shift and thanked her for the day.

After completing a written assessment on Aaron, Danni dropped it off the Captain Curtis' in-tray then hit the female locker room.

Once she was showered, she donned a pair of white and red bike leathers then made her way to the car park. She grinned when she spotted Aaron walking towards the group of motorbikes, similarly dressed.

"Officer Ronson," she said as she drew nearer. "Which one is yours?"

He turned with a huge smirk, "Harley of course Sarge."

"Good to hear."

He watched as she put her key into the ignition of a dark blue Harley before saying, "We may be kindred spirits."

"Looks like it. Remind me tomorrow to give you a pamphlet on the Christmas bike ride for officers. We collect toys for the hospitals and homeless shelters."

"I will and that's a great idea."

"Yes it is, see you in the morning."

"Bye."

Danni pulled on her helmet, started her bike and kicked up the stand. She took off with a thunderous roar and giggled when she saw Aaron in her mirror. He was grinning and nodding his head in appreciation of the sound of the bike's tweaked engine. The motor blueprint had been her birthday present to herself last year and the year before that, it had been the bike.

She hummed as she rode to the supermarket to stock up on groceries and afterwards, she secured the bike in the double garage. Parking in front of her SUV, she left room for Sofia to park her truck.

-o-

Danni was putting items into the pantry when she heard the roller door engage. She was startled when Sofia ran into the house calling out, "WHERE ARE YOU HONEY?"

"I'm in the pantry beautiful."

Sofia slid in behind Danni and snaked arms around her waist, "Oh god, you've got leathers on."

"That's very observant of you sweetheart."

Sofia kissed Danni's throat and murmured in a deepened voice, "I want you baby."

"Oh Sofia and hello to you too."

"Less talk, more kissing and undressing," demanded the ponytailed blonde.

Putting down a can of tomato soup, Danni turned around, "What's got you all worked up?"

"Life, but particularly you, you look so gorgeous and I missed you today."

"I missed you too, but I'm all sweaty and need a shower."

"I need one too, so we can combine my need for you and the shower. Did I tell you I love you?"

"No, but I can tell by your mood."

Sofia led Danni into the bathroom and hurriedly removed her clothes.

-o-

Danni was wrapped up in Sofia's arms in bed and listening to the rain on the roof ninety minutes later.

"How did your rookie go?" enquired Sofia.

"His name is Aaron Ronson. He's twenty eight and married Trish three months ago. They live over in Henderson and Trish is a school teacher there. He's eager to learn and is very competent. He rides a Harley and I like him."

"So you didn't hit if off them?" teased Sofia.

"No, not at all," shot back Danni cheerfully. "It was a nice change from Colin. How did your day pan out?"

"I really don't know where to start."

"That good hey?"

"It was pretty unbelievable. Jim called me into his office around nine to tell me Grissom had returned and promptly resigned."

"Shit no!" gasped a stunned Danni

"Oh it gets better honey."

"Good lord."

"Grissom actually walked into the department with Director Hartman and he wasn't too happy either. He refused to accept Grissom's letter of resignation and called a meeting."

"Oh this is getting interesting," retorted Danni gleefully.

"In between all that, Jim asked if mom was single."

"Get out of here. Oh that is way cool."

"So are you, anyhoo, they have a date Friday night and Jim knows about us."

"That's awesome and thanks for telling him."

"He'd figured it out anyway."

"What happened at the meeting?"

"It didn't start until Sheriff Theiman and Undersheriff McKeen turned up. Jim was already invited to attend, but then the five other detectives, including me were called in."

"Holy shit."

"It didn't end there. All the CSIs and techs turned up next. Ecklie and McKeen shit themselves when everyone tendered their resignations on the spot. Hartman and Theiman blew a fuse and Ecklie took the fall. McKeen just stood back and watched Ecklie be torn to shreds."

"Wow and you know my view on McKeen."

"I do honey. Hartman asked why Ecklie saw fit to split up the teams again when the Crime Lab is the second best in the country. Of course, Ecklie's only reason was to prevent staff burn out. Hartman dismissed that as bullshit and put it to him it was another attempt to discredit Grissom and his team."

"Wow, touché Hartman," regaled Danni.

"Hartman went around the room and asked everyone why they wanted to resign and the popular consensus was the interference and disruption from the Assistant Director. Then he asked if anyone felt burnt out due to their shifts. It was agreed constantly being on the same shift did course problems."

"It sounds like the meeting was way overdue."

"It was and Grissom pointed out the fact that he and Catherine had both submitted reports outlining that exact problem six months ago. Hartman wanted to know why he hadn't heard about it. Ecklie had no comeback and tried to blame someone else. In the end, Hartman told Ecklie he was to take the two weeks vacation owing to him then hand in his resignation."

"Yee haw sweetheart," declared Danni with a fist punch to the air.

Sofia giggled softly, "That was so cute. On his way out the door, Hartman gave Ecklie a parting salvo and told him he'd been contacted by Baltimore Crime Lab for a reference and it was a pleasure to highly recommend him. Ecklie got the job."

"This is great news Sofia."

"Yeah, it's really awesome. The only thing Hartman agreed with was Catherine and Nick's promotions."

"So Catherine is staying on day shift?"

"Yes, so is Sara. Hartman asked everyone to submit their shift preference by lunch time and he offered the job of Assistant Director to Grissom."

"You are kidding?"

"No honey and Gil accepted on the provision he'd still be in charge of the graveyard shift. Hartman was more than happy to acquiesce."

"Wow, you really did have an incredible day sweetheart. So where does all this leave you?"

"Right where I am, all the detectives were content to stay as is."

"I guess you and I get to stay in a normal sleep pattern then?"

"We do, but only for four months then the teams will rotate through."

"That sounds like an excellent initiative."

"It is what Grissom and Catherine had originally advised should happen. If anyone needs to swap in between rotation and can organise someone to trade with, they can."

"Well, that's makes for a great working environment."

"It does and the new roster starts on April 30th, but there won't be many changes. Only a couple of techs and CSIs wanted to swap."

"It seems like both our work places are improving. I bet McKeen was shitty?"

"He was, but one look from Theiman silenced him."

Danni chuckled for a moment, "That would have been priceless to see."

"Rumour has it Archie snuck a camera into the meeting, it may make an appearance one day."

"Tell him I will pay for a copy."

"Honey, that's illegal."

"That's only if I get caught darling."

Sofia's blonde brows rose up her forehead, "I find it hard to believe you would willingly break the law."

Danni smirked, "You got me."

"I certainly do," responded Sofia smugly before kissing her lover.

-o-


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: CSI: Is This Desert Hot or What?

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The lives of four professional women intersect at a crime scene one rainy night in Las Vegas.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for the entertainment of those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of CBS Paramount, creators Ann Donahue, Anthony E. Zuiker and Jerry Bruckheimer. No profit is gained from this hobby. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will; hence you have no one to whine to except yourself - now bugger off!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"SWEETHEART," called Danni from the main bedroom. "Have you packed our weapons and credentials?"

"Yes baby," responded Sofia from the hallway. "They're in the bottom compartment of your black carry bag."

"Oh okay, I guess we are ready to go then," announced the cargo shorts and dark blue polo shirt attired blonde as she entered the corridor.

Turning, Sofia skimmed her eyes over her girlfriend and was awash with emotion. There was no doubt at all about how much she loved the other woman or the intensity of those feelings. The detective's smile broadened as Danni swaggered down the hall. "Have I told you how damn cute you are?" she enquired.

Sniggering, Danni stepped into Sofia's arms, "Oh only about twenty times since you woke me up this morning and made love to me."

Sofia planted a gentle kiss on the small purple bruise she had left on the lover's neck the night before, "Did anyone tease you at work about this mark?"

"Aaron noticed it, but avoided mentioning it."

"Smart man," quipped Sofia in between nips.

"Sweetheart, are you marking your territory again?"

The comment brought a soft giggle from Sofia, "I never thought of it that way, but I guess I am."

Stepping back, Danni cradled Sofia's chiselled face, "I'm all yours Sofia. What we have is unique and I for one have never loved like this before."

Tears welled in Sofia's eyes, "And I'm yours forever. I love you so much Danni."

Danni wiped away the tears with her thumbs and was about to ask a question when they heard the toot of a car horn, "That's our cue darling."

-o-

An hour later, Sara pulled into a circular drive and their weekend cabin came into view.

Lindsey squealed from the back seat, "Oh mommy, we're here."

Catherine turned in the front passenger seat, "Yes we are and remember what I said before we left home."

"Yes, I'm not allowed to go anywhere without an adult."

"Good girl."

"Sofia, will you play ball with me?" enquired Lindsey.

"I sure will, how about after dinner?"

"Yay and thanks."

After unpacking the SUV, the women put away the groceries while Lindsey settled in the room she would be occupying for the weekend. Danni volunteered to cook dinner and by five fifty, the group were seated around the table and eating.

Lindsey and Sofia went outside with a tennis ball while Catherine took Sara down to the lake for a walk. Danni took care of the dishes then went to sit on the rear porch to watch Sofia and Lindsey at play. She giggled when she spotted Catherine and Sara in the distance. The older blonde was giving the brunette a private striptease.

The couple eventually shed their clothes down to their bikinis and eased into the crystal blue water. Danni refocused on Sofia when it became obvious the pair were making love. She caught Sofia's eyes and smiled brightly. Her reward was one of her lover's radiant grins. The gesture went straight to her heart and she waved.

As Danni settled back onto the recliner, a peace washed over her and she thought there was nowhere else she would rather be. Although her relationship with Sofia was only into its second month, Danni knew her heart belonged to the long haired blonde and she wanted to make a permanent commitment, but realised it was too early to act upon her feelings.

Her attention wandered back to the two women in the water and she blushed.

Catherine's head was lolled back in the throes of passion and Sara was kissing her throat. "Good god, that is so hot," whispered Danni as she squirmed from the heat building between her legs. Her X-rated entertainment was interrupted when Lindsey asked her to join her and Sofia.

She did and happily tossed the ball back and forth between them.

When the sun started to lower, Lindsey asked for an ice cream.

Sofia looked down to the lake and quickly replied, "Sure honey, let's go inside. Would you like one or two scoops kiddo?"

"Two please Sofia, cos it's a special weekend."

-o-

It was past seven when Catherine and Sara reappeared. "Sorry to take so long," apologised Catherine.

Lindsey turned to Danni on the couch and made the quotation sign, "Mommy and Sara were having "quiet time". They get cranky if you annoy them."

Sara giggled, "That would be your cue for a bath young lady."

Lindsey rolled her eyes, "Can I watch a movie before bed please?"

"Yes," replied Sara. "But only if you tell me about your ball game."

Lindsey sprang off the couch and ran to Sara, who embraced her then carried her upstairs.

"I swear that child is beyond her years," remarked Catherine before walking into the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Sara is really good with her Catherine," pointed out Danni.

"Yes and they gang up on me all the time. I can never win."

Catherine climbed the steps and Sofia leaned into Danni, "Do you want to go for a walk by the lake?"

"I'll go grab us some towels."

Sofia's brows arched, "Oh honey that's a good idea."

"I thought so too," countered Danni before rushing into the downstairs bedroom.

She quickly fetched two fluffy beach towels from the closet and returned to Sofia.

The couple walked hand in hand down to the water and set their towels down.

"You up for a skinny dip?" enquired Sofia as her shirt flew off and exposed her black bikini top.

"Is that a challenge sweetheart?"

"No honey, more like a wish."

Danni laughed then pulled off her shirt.

Sofia stared at her navy blue bikini top and grinned hungrily.

"Like what you see?" teased Danni seductively.

"I love what I see."

Stepping out of her loafers, Danni quickly disposed of her shorts. She swayed her hips as she walked into the water. Turning around slowly, she asked her open mouthed girlfriend, "You coming?"

"I think I might be."

Danni giggled then untied her top. She threw it at Sofia before discarding her bottoms and tossing them too, "Join me Sofia, I'm ready for you."

Sofia gulped down the lump in her throat then stripped off her remaining clothes. Stepping into the cool water, she moved into Danni's open arms and fiery kiss.

-o-

With legs wrapped around Sofia's midriff, Danni pushed her lover's wet hair back off her face, "Superb again my darling."

"You weren't too shabby yourself honey."

"Have you noticed how our bodies mould into one another?"

"I have and I thoroughly love that about us."

"Do you believe everyone has a soul mate?"

"Yes, I think that there is somebody out there for everyone and it's fated that they meet."

"I didn't believe it until I met you Sofia."

"Oh Danni I love you. You are my other half."

"Mmm, you are my better half."

Danni burst out laughing, "Jesus, I didn't think I'd ever use all the cliques."

"Me either, it took you to expose my mushy side."

"Likewise, but I'm enjoying it."

Sofia's fingers traced circles along Danni's back, "So am I, do you want to go inside and shower before it gets too cold?"

"Not yet, I'd like a favour first."

Sofia smiled at her lover, "Oh and what would that be?"

"I'd like you to take that highly skilled mouth of yours and place it on my breast. Then I'd like you to slide two of your talented fingers inside me and make me come."

"Good god honey," whimpered Sofia. "You're so hot when you talk so openly."

"Only for you baby, it's the effect you have on me."

In reply, Sofia lifted Danni up slightly and lowered her warm mouth over the erect right nipple. Danni held onto Sofia's shoulders and shook.

"Yes baby, just like that," coaxed Danni in a barely audible whisper.

Sofia ignored her buckling knees and gently ran her tongue over the pebbled areola, eliciting a soft moan from Danni. Lavishing her lover's breast for several minutes, Sofia then kissed her way across the soft skin and vigorously attacked the left swell.

Danni threw back her head and cried, "Sofia!" She started to undulate against Sofia's taut stomach muscles, making contact with her heated labia.

Five minutes of pure bliss passed before Sofia slipped a hand between their bodies and over the extended node.

Danni immediately rose up and pressed into her lover's hand, "I love you Sofia, so very much."

Sofia groaned and gently bit down on the hard nipple in her mouth. She knew Danni was ready for release, but wanted their coupling to last longer. For the past twenty minutes, she had staved off her own climax in order to prolong the intensity. Taking her time, Sofia reached the opening and slid two long fingers inside.

"Oh yes baby," murmured Danni. "Fill me with your love."

Sofia quickly found a slow tempo and groaned as Danni's inner walls clasped around her thrusting digits. As she pumped, her tongue flicked back and forth over the swollen nipple.

Danni held on tightly and rode the fingers that were deep inside her, "Nearly ... there ... oh god ... so good Sofia."

Sofia's need for liberty rose to breaking point and she thrust harder.

Danni's contractions sped up and she screamed, "SOFIA." She collapsed forward into a blinding light then blackness.

She came to moments later lying on her back on a towel. Sofia was on top of her and stroking her hair.

"Welcome back honey."

"That has never happened before."

Sofia's smile was smug, "I never realised I was that good."

"Trust me sweetie, you are in a class of your own." Danni gripped Sofia's slim hips and pushed her back while opening her legs, "Feel like more?"

Sofia repositioned herself, "Always honey, with you I am insatiable."

"Oh god, me too Sofia."

With a slow rhythm, Sofia pushed into Danni, "You are perfection."

"No baby, we are," replied Danni before arching her back and kissing Sofia hard.

Meanwhile in the house, Lindsey was sound asleep in her bed and Catherine was standing on the balcony outside their bedroom with Sara pressed into her back.

"Dear lord baby," whispered Catherine. "Those two are made for one another."

Sara slipped her hand inside Catherine's bikini top and slowly kneaded the firm flesh, "Yes they are darling, just like us."

Moaning, Catherine leaned back onto Sara's naked form, "That feels nice babe, but I don't think we should be watching anymore."

Sara's voice was low, "It's okay Cath, they won't know and it's hot."

Catherine tittered, "Oh honey, is this your kinky side?"

"Yes, it's just like our own private porn."

"Sara, that's not right."

"Tell me you are not turned on from watching?"

"Uh uhm ... well, I'm not sure."

Sara removed her hand and untied the strap, letting the material fall to the decking. She pushed her fingers inside Catherine's bottoms and husked, "You're soaked darling."

"Yes because of what you are doing to me and I admit the show has me aroused."

"There's no shame in that Cath. It's a beautiful sight and should be enjoyed."

Catherine jumped when Sara pulled down the last of her bikini, "I guess not."

"You're so beautiful Catherine," whispered Sara as her left hand cupped the older woman's breast. Her thumb grazed over the rigid nipple as her other hand sought out hairless, slick folds.

Catherine reached back and wrapped her hand around Sara's neck, "I love you Sara, I always will."

"I love you too."

Arching her back, Catherine pressed into her lover's hands.

"That's it babe," urged Sara, her breathing laboured.

"Oh Sara," groaned Catherine. "You make me feel so good."

-o-

Sofia pressed her lips onto the shell of Danni's ear, "I love you baby, let it go."

"Yes Sof ... coming for you darling."

With one final thrust, both women found release.

Sofia tenderly kissed Danni then murmured, "Thank you."

"Why the gratitude?"

"That's my favourite position. I get to hold you, kiss you and look at you all at the same time."

Tittering, Danni confessed, "I like it too for the same reasons."

Sofia looked towards the cabin, "Don't move."

"Why not, what is it?"

"We have an audience."

Danni shook with laughter, "What? Has some animal crept up on us?"

"No, Catherine and Sara are making love on the terrace outside their room. They are both looking in our direction."

"Oh my, are you sure they can see us?"

"Honey, we are out in the open and the moonlight is fairly bright."

"I guess it's only fair."

"What does that mean?"

"I was watching them in the lake earlier while you were playing ball with Lindsey."

Shock registered on Sofia's face, "You didn't?"

"It was only for a second sweetheart then I watched you getting all sweaty."

Sofia laughed, "Did you like watching?"

"It was different, but I didn't want to impose."

"I don't mind honey, it's rather tantalising."

"Really?"

"Uh huh Danni and the fact that two people are getting off while observing us is incredibly stimulating."

"What are they doing?"

"Take a look for yourself."

"No I can't."

"Okay, I'll tell you then. Catherine is in front of Sara and by the looks of things, enjoying having Sara inside her."

"Oh dear god Sofia, we need to go into the house."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, not unless you are getting aroused?"

"I am honey."

Danni chuckled at the confession, "Then how about we give them another performance?"

"You are so bad."

"When it comes to loving you Sofia, I'm totally up for anything."

Sofia smirked at her lover then suggested, "Let's go inside and shower. I don't feel like sharing you anymore."

"That is why I love you," countered Danni. "I adore your possessive side."

Sofia stood, collected their clothes and the couple swiftly dressed. Hand in hand they went into the house and avoided looking up.

-o-

After showering, Sofia led Danni into the kitchen in search of food.

"How about I whip up us up an omelette?" suggested Danni with her head in the pantry.

"Sounds good, I'll give you a hand."

"Mmm, I like your hands."

Sofia giggled and tried to sound stern, "Danni, you are impossible and I like yours too."

"All right then, grab me four eggs, cheese and a tomato out of the fridge."

They both turned towards the stairs when they heard the sound of footsteps. It was Sara and Catherine. The couple looked sheepishly at Sofia and Danni and the red faces spoke volumes.

Turning back to the frying pan, Danni broke the awkward silence, "I suppose you too are hungry too after all that sex and voyeurism."

Sara took the question, "Yeah, we are and sorry about that."

Catherine was too embarrassed to speak and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear to avoid the stares.

"It's okay guys," said Sofia trying to keep a straight face. "No harm done, but next time can you hide yourselves, my girl gets stage fright."

Danni playfully slapped Sofia's butt, "Hey now, you were the one that wanted to come inside because you didn't want to share anymore."

Finally finding her voice, Catherine held up her hands, "Okay, let's move on, I'm humiliated enough as it is."

"You shouldn't be Cath," quipped Sofia while handing ingredients to Danni. "You two are very beautiful when expressing your love for one another."

"Thank you and so are you and Danni, but what happens here stays here."

The room was quiet until Sara burst out laughing and the others soon followed.

-o-

The following morning, everyone was up early and walked the short distance to the Fair. Lindsey was in awe of the animals and rides while she was spoiled rotten by Sara and Sofia.

When the group stopped for hot dogs at lunch time, Danni excused herself and went for a quiet walk around the various stalls.

Danni returned to the other four sometime later and the group continued on to the bleachers to watch the ring events.

Leaning in to Danni, Sofia whispered, "Are you okay honey?"

Danni nodded, "Yep, just a long forgotten moment baby."

"If you want to talk, I'm right here."

"I know and that is one reason why I love you so much."

The rest of the day at the Fair went by and ended when Lindsey was out on her feet.

Danni piggy backed her to the cabin and Catherine put her to bed.

The four women adjourned to the porch with beers in hand and chatted for over three hours before Lindsey made an appearance.

She climbed onto her mother's lap and asked, "Is it time yet?"

Catherine kissed her on the head, "Yes honey, it is. We've been waiting for you."

"You gotta help me mom."

"Okay, let's go inside kiddo."

"What was that all about?" inquired Danni once the Willows were out of hearing range.

"The Willows girls are making dinner," answered Sara. "And I have to pop into town to pick up dessert. I'll be right back ladies."

Dannie looked at Sofia, "So this is the part where I feign surprise when the cake comes out?"

"Yes it is, so happy birthday darling."

"I've a feeling it's going to be the best one yet."

"I hope so," teased Sofia before leaning in and kissing Danni tenderly.

When they parted, Danni grinned, "I love you."

"Love you too and I'll give you your present in private later."

"You've already given me the best gift Sofia."

"Thank you Danni, but I think I may have gotten the best part of the deal."

"I took a moment by myself at lunch because Lindsey's wide eyed excitement got to me. For the first seven years of my life I'd never been to a Fair. It wasn't until Nigel and Maureen took me to a circus that I learnt about family outings."

"I'm glad you did honey and I'm also happy you found a good family who loved you."

"Yeah me too, they were wonderful parents."

Sofia pulled Danni across her chest, "Lindsey is a good reminder of how wonderful life can be."

"Yes, so are Catherine and Sara."

"That reminds me, we need to go dress shopping."

"No, only you do. I've already got an outfit to wear."

"But you'll come with me?"

"No, I want you to surprise me, build up the anticipation."

Sofia laughed into Danni's hair, "Oh that is a good idea."

Danni poked her forehead with an index finger, "Up here for thinking baby."

"That's too cute honey."

Kissing Sofia's exposed throat, Danni purred, "This weekend has been so relaxing."

"It has and I really enjoy spending time with the girls."

"I couldn't agree with you more Sof. By the way, I have my quarterly firearms requalification next week at the Mojave Training Facility."

Sofia growled as her lover's warm lips smoothed over her flesh, "Me too, guess that was good scheduling."

"I'm not complaining, but I suspect your mother and Jim may have had something to do with it. The bonus is I'll get to drool over you."

"I'll get to check out your style."

Sofia closed her eyes and mumbled, "Danni."

"Yes baby?"

"Oh, I lost my train of thought for a moment."

Danni giggled, "You make me very content Sofia Curtis."

"Mmm, I have to say I'm delirious."

"And delicious," quipped Danni.

"Mom was telling me she had a nice dinner with Jim last week."

"I'm really excited for them. They are actually having a social life which can be a rarity in our line of work."

Sofia tittered momentarily at her lover's playfulness, "They deserve to have some personal happiness."

"We'll have to double date," suggested Danni as her left hand slid under Sofia's shirt and slowly caressed the stomach muscles.

"Uh huh."

"I love the feel of you against my fingers," admitted Danni huskily.

"Oh god honey, your touch drives me insane."

Danni sat up and removed her hand, "I better behave then."

Gulping deeply, Sofia smiled, "Yes because you got me all worked up." She stood and asked, "Would you like another beer?"

"I'll have another, seems it's my birthday."

By nine thirty, dinner had been consumed along with half the cake. Lindsey sang Happy Birthday twice before presenting Danni with a gift wrapped photo frame containing a picture of Danni and Sofia. The shot had been taken by Sara a week earlier at their house and Danni was standing behind Sofia and embracing her lovingly.

Danni hugged Lindsey in gratitude and volunteered to put her to bed with a story. She rejoined the others on the porch twenty minutes later and the friends talked and laughed until well after midnight.

-o-

Sofia led Danni into the bedroom and slowly undressed her. Their love making was leisurely and tender with both women awed by the intensity of the closeness.

Afterwards, Danni snuggled into Sofia's side and declared, "That was an excellent gift."

Sofia chuckled, "It certainly was, but there is more."

"Where is it?"

Leaning over, Sofia retrieved a large square shaped box from the top drawer of the bedside table, "Happy Birthday darling."

"Thank you again."

Danni excitedly opened the gift to reveal a leather bound photo album.

"I thought it might be time for you to start your own collection of happy snaps," explained Sofia while nibbling on Danni's shoulder.

Smiling sweetly, Danni pressed into Sofia and kissed her with every ounce of emotion she could muster. When they finally parted, she lightly ran her fingers down her girlfriend's jaw, "This is a really wonderful idea. I'll ask Sara for copies of some of the shots she's taken this weekend and I love your presents. You make me feel like a princess Sofia. You have given me so much and filled my life with such joy and love."

Sofia's eyes brimmed with tears, "Right back at you Danni and we are definitely doing this again."

"Oh yes, but for now it's time we got some sleep. Don't forget you and Catherine promised Lindsey pancakes at the Fair for breakfast."

Sofia giggled softly, "I seem to remember Cath and I were coerced."

"Oh, it seems little Willows takes after her mom in that department."

"That explains why Sara is so smitten."

"Mmm, just like how I'm under your spell. Goodnight and thank you for the best birthday ever."

"There is more to follow my sweet Danni, pleasant dreams."

-o-

After bidding Catherine, Sofia and Lindsey goodbye, Danni and Sara settled onto the rear deck with two large bowls of fresh fruit salad. With several native birds perched on the railings and chirping, Sara tossed small pieces of fruit to them and quietly said, "Sof mentioned you and I have our fathers in common."

Flinching at the thought and the look of sorrow on her friend's face, Danni took a moment before replying, "If your father was a narcissistic control freak and bully who beat his wife and children, then I guess we do."

Sara reclined in her chair and steepled her fingers under her chin, "He was."

Danni reached out and placed a comforting hand on Sara's bicep, "I'm so sorry Sara."

"It took a long time to lose the guilt," replied the brunette sullenly.

Nodding in understanding, Danni asked, "Survivor guilt?"

"Yes, for both me and my brother Steven. The nightmare only got worse when my mother killed my father while he was asleep in bed. She stabbed him forty eight times with a knife. After she was arrested, she was diagnosed with schizophrenia. Our mother went to jail and we went to foster care." Sara looked out towards the lake and allowed herself to shed her tears.

Heartened by her friend's willingness to disclose her darkest experiences, Danni responded with her own, "My mother managed to escape with my eldest brother Patrick, but my father hunted them down. She had four more children, I was the last and we were all beaten once we turned five. When I was seven, he held me down by the thighs and left a bruise of his hand print which was seen by a teacher the next day. The police arrived at the house and like a well-oiled performance, we lied to protect him."

"I understand that all too well."

"He went into the garage and mom planned our escape, but we didn't get far. The taxi arrived and father appeared with a shotgun. He killed them all while I ran away to the tree house. I was covered in pellet shrapnel and he was shot dead by police while attempting to reload."

Sara turned to face he friend, "Oh god Danni, I'm so sorry."

"That's the reason I became a cop."

"Yeah, my past is why I'm a CSI."

Leaning over the armrest, Danni embraced Sara firmly, "Sofia was correct about the commonality."

"Yes unfortunately. Catherine has been wonderful in helping me finally lay it all to rest. We travelled to California to visit my mother in prison when she became seriously ill. I said what I needed to say to her while I still had the opportunity and while she was lucid enough to understand."

"I'm pleased you did. I was angry at my mom until I reached eighteen and was given her diary and small collection of photographs. It explained her fear and crippling oppression. Every day my family was under threat by a man who should have protected and loved us."

Sara pulled out of the clinch, "Makes you either stronger or weak, but luckily for us, we are strong and have survived."

"Yeah and we both have wonderful support and love."

"Yes we do."

"Can I ask you a favour Sara?"

"Off course you can."

"Sofia bought me a beautiful photo album and I'd like to start it with pictures from this weekend."

"Sure, we can go through the camera and you can choose which ones you'd like."

"Thanks, I was also wondering if you could help me restore some of my mother's pictures so I can frame a few."

Sara took Danni's left hand and squeezed, "It would be my pleasure."

"I appreciate it Sara."

-o-


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: CSI: Is This Desert Hot or What?

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The lives of four professional women intersect at a crime scene one rainy night in Las Vegas.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for the entertainment of those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of CBS Paramount, creators Ann Donahue, Anthony E. Zuiker and Jerry Bruckheimer. No profit is gained from this hobby. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will; hence you have no one to whine to except yourself - now bugger off!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

The month of May arrived and Danni surprised Sofia with a romantic dinner followed by a request for her to move in. The couple spent the weekend ferrying Sofia's possessions to Danni's much larger home. The duo celebrated with a barbeque that Sunday night with Catherine, Sara and Lindsey.

Sara brought along the five framed photos of Danni's family sans her father and Danni proudly displayed them upon the living room wall beside several pictures of her, Sofia and their friends.

Since the weekend at Logandale, Sara and Danni had grown closer with both women finding calmness in the knowledge they were not alone in their childhood experiences.

Work wise, the Crime Lab continued to be busy and Danni discovered a different side of Colin when the two resumed their partnership. After a long chase on foot through the streets of the Strip, the officers finally cornered a suspect wanted for questioning regarding an assault.

Danni had gone in first and tackled the six foot perp, bringing him down and cuffing his wrists while Colin kept cover.

Once they'd finished processing the suspect and the paperwork, Colin had broached the subject of the take down over lunch.

"Why do you go so hard in beating me to the chase?"

"It's not about being first Colin. For me, it's just the need to stop the bad guy. I'm not trying to show you up, but I know you have a problem with that."

"Yeah I do and after all this time I shouldn't. I apologise for that Sarge. I've disrespected you for no other reason then you're female."

Danni scoffed, "Colin, it's just not me you put offside; it's the majority of female offices, including our Captain."

"Yeah and I know it's wrong."

"It is, but I've a feeling it's got a lot to do with how you were raised."

Colin lowered his head, "My father was a hard man who taught me women were weak, but these past few weeks I've had my eyes opened."

Noting her partner's keenness to speak openly for the first time, Danni urged him to continue, "What's happened Colin?"

"My mom's been diagnosed with breast cancer."

"Oh Colin I'm sorry to hear that. How is she doing?"

"She's been great. She is facing it head on and has shown such strength while dad has fallen apart."

"Yeah, life's funny that way."

"Sarge, I've been a bastard towards you, but you've never been anything but professional with me."

"Colin, it's called tolerance."

"This business with mom has changed my view and my wife Annette has embraced it. I just want you to know that you are the best officer I've worked with and I'm proud to ride with you."

"Thanks and you have good qualities as a cop too, so let's finish up here and get back to it. I hope your mom will be all right."

"She's strong and the doctors are confident she will recover after treatment."

"That's good news and I'm glad we had this talk."

Colin grinned for the first time that day and agreed, "Me too Sarge."

"By the way, if you need any time off, I'll organise it for you."

"Thanks again."

-o-

Danni continued to niche out a better work relationship with Colin and eventually met his wife, mother and father. She admired the changes Colin had made in his attitude towards women and watched him display immense courage while dealing with his father's unexpected indifferences.

Sofia acted as her sounding board during dinner discussions with Danni and in turn, their relationship blossomed.

Grace Curtis and Jim Brass fell into a dating routine that pleased Sofia and offered good comedic material for Danni.

As June drew closer, Catherine proposed to Sara and their wedding was scheduled for Saturday June 3rd. Sara had asked Danni to stand up for her and she gratefully accepted. Catherine and Sara went into overdrive with plans while Lindsey was beside herself with happiness.

The ceremony went by without a hitch and the happy couple left for a week long honeymoon in Santa Monica while a besotted Lindsey stayed with Danni and Sofia.

Danni reluctantly drove Lindsey home on the Sunday night and was taken aback when the younger Willows jumped out of the truck and announced, "Sofia is being sneaky. I reckon she's up to something."

"What makes you say that kiddo?"

"She was funny when I found her in the large closet in the garage."

"Oh, maybe she was hiding your Christmas present."

"Nah, I asked. I think it was yours."

Danni secured her Chevy and walked Lindsey to the house. "That's probably it."

"Sara's buying me a puppy, I heard her tell mom."

"Don't forget to act surprised Christmas Day."

"Nah I won't, but I'd rather have a baby sister or brother."

Danni chuckled and ruffled the young girl's hair, "Don't let your parents hear you say that."

"Do you want to marry Sofia?"

"Yes I do."

"That would be a great Christmas present," suggested a grinning Lindsey.

Catherine opened the door and enveloped her daughter, "Hey kiddo, it's good to see you. Did you have a good time with Sofia and Danni?"

"Hey mom and I had so much fun. Did you have a good time with Sara?"

"I did, but we missed you. Now go inside, Sara has a gift for you."

Lindsey turned to Danni, "Thanks again, bye."

Danni leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "See you soon kiddo."

Catherine hugged the younger blonde, "Thanks for looking after her."

"It was a real treat Cath, she's a terrific kid."

"Yeah, I lucked out there."

"I better get home, Sofia is cooking dinner."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Goodnight Catherine."

-o-

Sofia was in the kitchen when Danni entered the house and announced, "Something smells good."

"Marinated steak and tossed salad," replied Sofia as Danni embraced her from behind.

"Do I have time for a shower?"

"You do babe."

Danni swiped away the hair on the back of Sofia's neck and lowered her lips to the exposed skin. With gentle pecks, she left wet impressions as she inched downwards.

Sofia shivered, "If you keep that up, dinner will be ruined."

"I just wanted to show you some appreciation before I showered."

"Oh, you certainly accomplished that honey."

Danni released her hold and headed out the room.

When she returned, she was wearing a tee shirt and white cotton briefs.

Sofia took one look at her and groaned, "Nice outfit."

"It's too hot for anything else," explained a grinning Danni. "It looks like we are heading for a hot spell."

"Yes it does."

"I'll put the air conditioner on sweetheart."

With blue eyes focused on the retreating form of her girlfriend, Sofia smiled as two perfect buttocks gently swayed in a mesmerising motion. She plated their dinner and took it to the dining table. Returning to the kitchen, she retrieved a pitcher of iced water and two chilled glasses.

Danni joined her at the table moments later and took her seat, "That feels better already."

Sofia giggled, "I can see that, your nipples are trying to poke out of your shirt."

"Well, you can deal with them after we've eaten."

Leaning over, Sofia purred into Danni's ear, "Planning an early night?"

After a quick peck on the tip of Sofia's nose, Danni replied, "Indeed I am baby."

"That sounds very good to me."

-o-


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE: CSI: Is This Desert Hot or What?

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The lives of four professional women intersect at a crime scene one rainy night in Las Vegas.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for the entertainment of those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of CBS Paramount, creators Ann Donahue, Anthony E. Zuiker and Jerry Bruckheimer. No profit is gained from this hobby. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will; hence you have no one to whine to except yourself - now bugger off!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Danni had just dropped Colin off outside the station entrance when she heard Sofia's voice on the radio. The detective asked dispatch for vehicle break down assistance. As Danni listened to Sofia being advised aid was approximately two hours away, she activated her mike and offered to take the call. Retrieving her cell, she called Sofia.

_"Hey honey."_

"Hello baby, so what's the problem?"

_"I'm out on highway 15, a few miles past Bunkerville. The car just died on me and won't restart. It's not the battery or starter and I've plenty of gas."_

"Okay, I'll notify the garage to send a tow truck then drive out to keep you company."

_"Thanks, but aren't you on duty?"_

"It's been a slow day and I've only got an hour before end of tour. Besides, I'm coming to the assistance of a fellow officer."

_"That's true, see you soon."_

"Bye."

After informing her Captain and Colin of her indentions, Danni put a call through to the Police Garage. It was confirmed a tow truck would be at least two to three hours out.

It took an hour and thirty minutes for Danni to make the trip and when she pulled the Ford Explorer alongside Sofia's squad car, she spotted her girlfriend sitting up against a nearby boulder utilising the shade. The detective had removed her dress shirt and was clad in a white tank top.

Exiting the SUV, Danni went to the rear compartment and withdrew a bottle of chilled water from a cooler.

Sofia smiled as Danni sauntered over to her. The way Danni filled out her khaki uniform was a delight to watch and the detective enjoyed the view, "Hey Sergeant Radcliff."

"Hello Detective Curtis, it's good to see you." Danni handed over the bottle, "I thought you might need this."

"You thought right, I used all mine up about an hour ago."

Danni crouched down in front of Sofia, "Lucky you've got some shade."

"Yeah, is this desert hot or what?"

"It sure is warmer than normal for this time of year. So what brought you out here?"

"I was collecting some photos from a crime scene a couple of miles back down the road. The Lab's swamped with cases, so I volunteered to stay behind and take the extra surrounding shots. It took an hour to do, then as I was returning to the station, the car suddenly stopped and I managed to coast to here."

"The garage is flat out too. Vehicles are breaking down all over town."

"I don't mind," remarked Sofia with a crooked grin. "Now you are here."

"Your mother says hello and wants you to give her a call."

"I'll phone now."

Danni straightened up and returned to her SUV. She opened the cooler and retrieved another bottle of water and two rounds of sandwiches. Returning to Sofia, she waited for her to end the conversation with her mother before passing over the food.

"Thanks and looks like you thought of everything."

"It will be dark soon and I knew lunch was a long time ago." Danni made herself comfortable beside Sofia on the blanket. "Lindsey told me last night that she'd like a baby brother or sister for Christmas."

Sofia swallowed before replying, "Knowing Sara, I think it won't be long before Lindsey gets her wish."

"She also mentioned you were up to something and hiding a secret in the garage cabinet."

Tittering, Sofia took a drink then said, "I told her it was a Christmas present."

"She thinks it's mine."

"It's not and I've since moved it, so don't bother snooping."

"Oh you are very sneaky."

Danni finished eating and returned to her truck. She came back with a gas camping light and once she had it in place, sat back down. "We'll need it soon."

Sofia looked towards the darkening sky, "Sure will."

"You do realise we could just leave your vehicle here and I could drive you back to the station?"

"We could, but the last time that occurred, some slime bucket stole the car."

"Oh, I see your point."

"That's one incident report I would like to avoid."

"True and it is kind of relaxing out here."

"Yes, except for this oppressive heat."

"You could always take off more clothes," suggested a cheeky Danni.

"Honey, you wouldn't be able to control yourself."

"You know how I like the great outdoors."

"I remember and don't be going there. I'm still on duty."

"Spoiled sport," grumbled Danni playfully.

"I really do appreciate you turning up."

"There's no place I'd rather be Sofia."

Danni stood and gathered up the rubbish. Taking it to her vehicle, she disposed of it then returned with two chocolate bars. She tossed one the Sofia and declared, "Dessert baby."

"Thanks." Sofia watched as Danni went over to the squad car and popped the hood.

Danni checked all the electronic leads, radiator, oil level then the ignition plugs. Closing the hood, she went to her Patrol vehicle to clean her hands.

"What's the verdict?" enquired Sofia as Danni settled beside her again.

"You've got no oil and the motor is blown."

"Looks like I'll be getting a new car then."

"You were only a couple of months short of a new one anyway."

"I'll the first to get the new GMC Sierra."

"There you go, always look at the positive."

Sofia leaned into Danni's shoulder, "Are you going to eat that chocolate in your pocket?"

"No, it's for you." She slipped it out and passed it over.

"I really like the way you spoil me."

"I'm only returning the favour baby."

The couple spent the next hour transferring Sofia's belongings and police issued equipment into the rear compartment of the Explorer and discussing their days. Danni had long ago turned on the lamp light, but turned it down when she returned to the boulder.

Sofia was fiddling with something back at the SUV and Danni was checking out her butt. She loved the way Sofia's black trousers encased her taut buttocks.

Her daydreaming ended when the older blonde moved towards her and asked, "You were ogling my ass, weren't you?"

"I certainly was Detective Curtis; want to cuff me for being bad?"

"Oh god, don't tempt me."

"You could even throw me over the hood of your car and frisk me," teased a grinning Danni.

"Play fair honey, besides the tow truck will be here soon."

"Now you are really being a bad sport."

Sofia laughed raucously for several seconds before sitting back down.

Danni noticed the slight shake in her girlfriend's hands and asked, "Are you cold?"

"Ah ... no, I'm fine."

"Then why are you trembling?"

"I have no idea."

Minutes passed in silence before Sofia said, "Is this desert hot or what?"

"Baby, you mentioned that when I first got here."

"Oh darn it," chided Sofia as she got up on her right knee and turned to face Danni, "This is not how I planned to do this, but Danni Laura Radcliff, will you marry me?"

Danni's face grew into a brilliant smile as Sofia pulled a small box from the back pocket of her trousers and handed it to her.

"It would be with the upmost pleasure that I accept." She opened the box to reveal a three diamond setting on a gold band, "Oh dear god baby, this is beautiful and you are so going to get it when we get home. I love you so much Sofia."

Sofia's face was aglow with happiness, "I love you too Danni and I look forward to home."

Danni slipped on the ring and locked eyes with Sofia, "Forget waiting, I want to kiss my fiancée." She turned off the lamp and pulled Sofia into her arms.

The couple kissed ardently for seven minutes before they heard an approaching vehicle. They drew apart and Danni turned the light back on.

Sofia was grinning madly, "That was close. I was two seconds away from tearing off your uniform."

"Tsk tsk Detective, you're still on duty."

"Wiseass," snapped Sofia as she got to her feet.

"Cute ass," countered Danni while she headed for her truck and activated the emergency lights.

Seconds later, a tow truck pulled up and manoeuvred into position behind Sofia's car.

The coverall attired male jumped from the driver's seat, "Evening Detective Curtis and Sergeant Radcliff."

"Hey Bobby," chorused the two women.

Bobby lifted the hood and asked, "So tell me what happened?"

"It just died on me," answered Sofia.

"It looks like the motor's blown," added Danni. "There's no oil in the engine, but plenty everywhere else and the ignition plugs are burnt out."

"That sounds good enough for me. I'll have it loaded in a few and you can get home." Bobby handed Sofia a clip board with departmental paperwork, "You can fill that out for me."

It was ten minutes later when everyone was back on the road and another hour and forty minutes before Danni was racing into her stationhouse to exchange her clothes and weapon.

She drove Sofia back to Headquarters then went home to wait for her to finish work at ten.

-o-

The following morning, Danni slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb Sofia. After a late night of celebrating their engagement, it was well after three when they found sleep. Sofia was now on the swing shift and as Danni was off duty until Monday, she decided to let her lover sleep for as long as possible.

During dinner the night before, Danni had insisted on buying Sofia an engagement ring and the older woman was rapt with the idea. The couple also agreed to announce their news that Saturday night at the Police Charity Ball.

After a long shower, Danni dressed in brightly coloured bike leathers then headed for the kitchen. Consuming a protein shake, she cleaned up then left a note for Sofia before riding to the nearest jewellers.

Sofia was still sound asleep when she returned, so Danni attended to the housework.

She was in the study going over some legal paperwork when Sofia joined her.

"Morning honey," she said while perching herself on the wooden desk.

"Good morning gorgeous, how did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully and I see by your leather pants, you have been out."

"I have and I picked up a couple of muffins for your breakfast. There are fresh coffee beans brewing as we speak."

"Mmm yummy, so what are you looking at?"

"It's my last will and testament. I have an appointment with my lawyer this afternoon at three."

"I guess I better make a few adjustments to mine too."

Danni leaned over and kissed Sofia's bare thigh, "Come on, let's get you fed."

Sofia jumped to her feet, "Okay and don't forget you are picking up Lindsey after school today."

"I won't and you know Cath will text me at some stage to remind me."

"No doubt Linds has been bugging her all week about your movie and dinner date."

"If you weren't working and Nancy didn't have a date," said Danni before changing her mind. "I'd still be babysitting."

Sofia pulled Danni up out of the chair, "You're a softy for that child."

"You are no better woman."

"Guilty, makes me wonder how bad we will be with our own."

Danni led Sofia into the kitchen, "We'll be worse, now take a seat and I'll grab your breakfast."

"How many children would you like?"

"Two is a nice round number baby," replied Danni while preparing a Latte from the coffee machine. She passed the mug over then retrieved a white choc chip muffin from a paper bag.

"Two is fine honey."

"What time are you planning of going to your mother's tomorrow?" enquired Danni as she sat down.

"Around five, she invited me over for pre-dinner drinks."

Danni chuckled for a moment, "I'm really looking forward to seeing you in an evening gown."

"Well, if you ever bothered going to previous balls, you would have had that pleasure."

"I should have then maybe I would have asked you out way back when."

Sofia smiled, "I like how we arrived at this place honey."

"I do too, so do you want me to drop you off to your mother's so we won't have to worry about collecting your truck on Sunday?"

"That's a good idea and that way, we can have a sleep in."

"Yes and you can recover from your hangover."

Sofia's brows quirked, "Hey now, what makes you think I'll be drunk?"

"I don't baby, I'm only messing with you."

"Do you have any other plans today besides your lawyer?"

"No baby, I'm all yours."

"Great, I feel like doing some boxing."

"Okay, but don't whine about how hard I hit you."

Sofia stood and gave her lover a look of bewilderment, "I seem to recall it was you who complained last time."

"You distracted me."

"I have to use any advantage I can find and honey, I know your weakness."

Collecting the empty mug and plate, Danni took them to the sink, "Now I know your secret, be prepared."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll just go put on some workout clothes."

"You could always stay in your robe," suggested Danni deadpan.

"Very funny, I'll meet you in the garage."

-o-

Every time Sofia took a break from punching, she bent down in front of Danni to retrieve her towel. In turn, Danni averted her eyes and was unwilling to fall for the ploy of distraction. It worked, after two hours Sofia finally gave in to exhaustion and admitted defeat.

Once the couple were showered, Danni made a late lunch then Sofia got ready for her shift.

"I'll call you later if I get the chance," she said at the garage door.

"I look forward to it. I love you and keep safe."

"Always honey and I adore you. Oh and give Linds a kiss for me." Sofia kissed Danni goodbye then picked up her keys.

"Consider it done Sofia."

-o-

Danni walked into the bedroom to find Sofia packing an overnight bag, "Got everything baby?"

"Yes thanks, so I'm ready to go when you are."

"Just give me a moment," she walked into the spacious closet and opened the gun safe. Going back to Sofia, she presented her with a ring box, "A little extra bling for your outfit."

Sofia's smile broadened, "I see you've been busy." Flipping up the lid, she exclaimed, "Oh good god honey, this is magnificent."

Stepping forward, Danni took the ring and slipped it onto Sofia's left ring finger, "Nothing is more precious to me than you Sofia."

Tears fell from blue eyes and Sofia stared at the 1.5 carat diamond and gold band, "I am so in love with you Danni Radcliff."

Danni cupped Sofia's face with trembling hands, "You give me so much and I'll take forever to show you my gratitude and love."

Sofia crushed her lips to Danni's and made them fashionably late for her mother's.

-o-

After dropping Sofia off and visiting for thirty minutes, Danni drove to a local candle emporium to stock up on scented candles for the bedroom. She set about adorning the room with various sized wax sculptures and changed the linen on the bed before placing a bottle of champagne in the refrigerator. She wanted everything to be perfect for when they arrived home after the function.

Unbeknown to Sofia, Danni had spoken to Jim and Grace to ask for time off so the couple could take a relaxing break at the cabin in Logandale. Both Captains had been accommodating and Danni was most appreciative.

Danni took a shower then prepared for the ball. She cursed from the moment she slipped her feet into her dark blue high heel shoes and didn't let up as she stepped into the matching midnight blue sleeveless and strapless gown. "Shit, I hate dresses," she muttered while going into the bathroom to apply similarly loathed make up.

Taking a tube of hair gel, she applied a liberal amount to her fingers and ran them over her blonde locks in a backwards motion, slicking the strands down. It was a different look for her, but so was the whole outfit and exactly what she was aiming for. Danni's plan was to give Sofia a night like no other they had shared since becoming a couple.

-o-

Grace Curtis held her breath as her daughter descended the stairs wearing a form hugging sleeveless, thin strapped, black gown. The material clung to her curves as she sauntered into the living room.

Finally exhaling, Grace took in the curled blonde hair, three inch black heels and gushed, "You are absolutely stunning honey."

"Thanks mom and so are you." Sofia turned to the tuxedo attired Jim and smirked, "Handsome as always Jim."

He approached her and kissed her cheek, "Thanks and your mother is correct, you look amazing."

"We better get a move on or we'll be late," suggested Grace as she picked up her purple shawl that matched her off the shoulder dress.

Sofia was careful to cover her left hand with her black clutch bag as she followed the other two out to Jim's car. Danni had agreed to be modishly late then Sofia would make the announcement to their friends who would be sitting at the same table. She grinned all the way during the trip and was anxious to see her fiancée.

After parking his truck in front of the MGM Grand Hotel and Casino, Jim handed the keys to the valet in exchange for a ticket stub. He raced around to the passenger side and opened the doors for Grace and Sofia.

Sofia tittered when her mother took the time to adjust Jim's bow tie and plant a lingering kiss on his lips. Sofia had not seen her mother this happy or relaxed and she decided it suited her well.

Jim extended his arms and offered a bent elbow to the two Curtis women, "Shall we ladies?"

-o-

Danni elegantly strode into the ballroom and scanned for table number six. She spotted Grissom and Warrick standing up and chatting and made her way towards them. She nervously twirled the ring on her left hand and smiled when Sofia looked up and saw her. The surprised glance spoke volumes and Danni's heart surged with love for her breathtakingly beautiful partner.

As she drew closer, Sofia rose to her feet and greeted Danni with a tight embrace followed by a soft kiss on the lips. "You're stunning," whispered Sofia as her eyes twinkled with desire.

"You my darling are beyond description. You are purely sublime and utterly striking Sof," responded Danni huskily.

The other people in the room faded into the background as the two lovers focused on each other.

The private moment was interrupted when Greg spoke, "You look fabulous Danni. Can I get you a drink?"

Danni removed her hands from around Sofia's waist to address the dapperly dressed younger man, "Thank you Greg and may I say you look awfully handsome tonight. If you're going to the bar, I'd appreciate a club soda?"

"Coming right up."

Sofia took her seat and Danni settled beside her.

Sara winked at her as she returned from the bar with Catherine, "You are looking gorgeous tonight Danni."

"So are you and your wife," countered Danni cheerfully.

Sara was dressed in a sleeveless black gown while Catherine was wearing a jade green off the shoulder dress.

After a greeting of hugs and kisses, the couples sat down.

Greg joined them as did the others. Waiter service commenced and Danni ordered three bottles of champagne for the table as Grace and Jim took their seats beside Sofia.

Standing up, Sofia bent over and kissed Danni on the top of her head then straightened up. Clearing her throat, she looked around the table and said, "Before the festivities begin, I'd like to announce Danni's and my engagement."

There was a mad scurry of people congratulating the couple with hugs and kisses followed by gasps of delight when the happy pair displayed their rings.

Grace made a toast and cried with joy.

She was upstaged by an emotional Gil who wished the couple years of happiness and lots of little Curtis and Radcliff offspring. The comment brought a round of laughter and a protest from Danni.

"Whoa, hold on there Gil. There's plenty of time for that and shouldn't you be organising your own children first? You're not getting any younger."

"This is true," countered a grinning Gil. "And you never know."

Heather tilted into him and whispered in his ear as the emcee took up a microphone and started the charity event.

The evening was a mammoth success and after copious dances with everyone, Danni finally got to take Sofia home. Although the champagne flowed freely, Sofia refrained from over indulging. She planned on taking advantage of Danni's reluctantly donned attire.

-o-

As Danni secured the garage door, Sofia waked into the kitchen to turn on the light. She felt her lover's arms slide around her stomach, so she pushed backwards. "I had a great time tonight honey."

"So did I, but it's not over yet Sofia."

Turning around, Sofia was met with two dilated blue eyes and a massive grin, "Ah, you have plans?"

"I do and it begins right here, right now. You are my goddess and I give you my eternal pledge of love and devotion."

"Gosh, you really do know how to make me feel good."

Danni pressed her mouth to Sofia's exposed right clavicle and gently nipped, "You give me all I need and I'm extremely grateful."

"Oh god, I love you so much Danni and you look fabulous in that dress, I've been on edge all night."

Danni giggled, "Well, I've been no better."

"Your lips drive me crazy."

"That's the general idea," retorted Danni before slowly kissing her way along the skin then across her lover's chest. With experienced skill, she unzipped the gown and allowed it to fall to the floor. Without losing contact with Sofia's flesh, Danni picked her up and carefully placed her on the counter.

Sofia was on fire and her head rolled backwards with surrender as her girlfriend's lips covered her swollen nipple, "Oh Danni." Her fingers gripped Danni's head tightly as she bowed her back while strong hands brushed against her inner thighs then towards her calves.

Danni was agonisingly slow as French cut briefs journeyed downwards before she slipped off high heels. As she curved the material over Sofia's feet, she took a moment to steady her trembling body and breathe in the heady, musky scent that was distinctively Sofia. "Baby," she whispered as she pushed her lips and hands onto skin. Her homage was meticulous, covering every inch of exposed flesh.

Sofia wriggled under Danni's ministrations and groaned uncontrollably once she reached her thighs again.

Danni suddenly ceased and straightened up. With orbs darkened with desire, she looked at Sofia and commanded her, "Undress me."

The instruction sent a gush of fluid to Sofia's vulva and she squirmed. Reaching around, she unclipped Danni's gown then lowered the zip while placing butterfly kisses over her lover's face and uttering words of eternal devotion.

As the gown fell to the wooden floor, Sofia was hit with a wave of arousal that forced her to clamp her hands down onto Danni's shoulders. Her body shook with her climax and Danni sniggered softly.

"I'm glad my lack of underwear had a positive effect on you."

"Oh dear god honey, you are so unbelievably sensual some days."

Danni brought their lips together in a vigorous kiss.

Sofia lost all cognitive thought as Danni ravished her over and over until she collapsed back against the counter. As she panted for breath, she pulled Danni closer and declared, "I'm going to love being married to you."

Danni settled between her fiancée's legs and groaned out, "I agree, it's going to be a trip and speaking of trips, I have a surprise for you."

"Here I was thinking it couldn't get any better."

"We have only just begun my darling Sofia."

-o-


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE: CSI: Is This Desert Hot or What?

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The lives of four professional women intersect at a crime scene one rainy night in Las Vegas.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for the entertainment of those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of CBS Paramount, creators Ann Donahue, Anthony E. Zuiker and Jerry Bruckheimer. No profit is gained from this hobby. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will; hence you have no one to whine to except yourself - now bugger off!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

It was twelve past ten when Danni finally had her Suburban packed and the house restored to order. She wandered into the bedroom and smiled at the sleeping from of Sofia. She was lying on her stomach with her arms wrapped around her pillow.

After consuming the majority of the bottle of champagne that Danni had produced once the pair had left the confines of the kitchen the night before, the younger blonde thought it best to allow Sofia the extra four hours of sleep.

Danni had risen at six and was satisfied with her four hours of slumber. Leaning down, she gently caressed Sofia's shoulder blade, "Baby, it's time to wake up."

A grumble escaped Sofia's lips, "Just a little longer please honey."

"All right my love."

Sofia was snoring softly before Danni left the room and she let her lover sleep for another hour before rousing her. After showering and rehydrating, Sofia was ready to go.

It was mid-afternoon when the couple pulled into the drive of the cabin and they swiftly unpacked the car.

Sofia was exiting the bedroom when she spotted Danni at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey gorgeous," she said. The smile of Danni's face tightened her chest, "Thank you for last night."

"Kudos to you darling, it was a wonderful evening," countered Danni as she took Sofia's left hand. "You were simply stunning."

"As were you Danni and your surprise was absolutely breathtaking."

Danni led Sofia to the patio and they sat on the swing, "I was thinking while we had no interruptions, we could organise our wedding plans."

Snuggling in, Sofia kissed the side of Danni's neck, "That sounds like a very good idea. Do you want a short or long engagement?"

"I doubt we could arrange a ceremony before the weather turns too cold, so maybe we are looking at spring next year."

Sofia giggled, "So you want the whole wedding works?"

Turning to face Sofia, Danni asked, "Don't you?"

"Mom would prefer I walk down the aisle, but it's about what we want."

"After seeing how beautiful you are in a gown, I'd like to go the full show."

Sofia nibbled on Danni's earlobe, "Oh god you can talk. You were so damn sexy and I'd enjoy a repeat performance."

"It's settled then, two brides coming right up."

With a husky groan, Sofia countered, "Don't forget to leave your underwear off again."

"That really turns you on, doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah, the thought that I could slip my hand up your dress and touch your sweet spot, is very erotic."

"Sweet spot, that's very romantic."

"You are extremely sweet Danni and I could go on, but we need to work on our plans."

"That's very generous of you baby."

"I don't want a church service."

"Neither do I, how about we hire out a function room at some fancy hotel?"

"That sounds excellent. Catherine has some good casino connections and could find us a deal."

"Okay, that's time and venue, what about our honeymoon?"

"Uhm, anywhere with you is fine by me."

"I have a friend who owns a beach house in Malibu. I could call Kelly and ask if we could stay there. She's not at the house that time of year for a couple of weeks."

Sofia's blonde brows did a dance up her forehead, "Should I be jealous?"

"No, Kelly is married to Paul and they have two children."

Sofia relaxed back on the swing, "Okay, sorry."

"Don't be, it was kind of cute. Three years ago I attended the scene of a motor vehicle accident and the Ramsey family were trapped in their SUV. A truck had run a red light and careened into the passenger side. Kelly and Brock, who was three at the time, received the worst of the impact. They were wedged in between the doors and the truck. Paul and five year old Sally were both unconscious. I was able to free them before Fire Rescue arrived. The truck was leaking gas, so time was crucial."

"Oh honey, obviously you got them all out safely?"

"Yeah, once help turned up, Brock was the next to be freed. He was in shock and very subdued. Kelly had extensive head trauma, but was coherent. I stayed with her while officers cut her out of the twisted wreck. We chatted about anything to keep her calm. There was a spark and the truck caught on fire. Kelly panicked, but I remained with her. She was terrified and the flames were a little too close for my liking, but the guys contained them quickly and finally got Kelly out."

Sofia kissed Danni's chin, "My hero. That was very brave of you to stay."

"I was just doing my job baby. Anyhoo, I formed a friendship with the family and we've kept in touch ever since. I visit them at the beginning of the year when I can. They travel over to Italy in March, so I know the place is vacant and I've house sat for them before."

"That sounds wonderful honey."

"All right, what about the guest list? Don't worry about cost, I've got that covered."

"You can discuss that with your Captain."

"I will, but I want to give you a day to remember."

"Danni, every day with you is firmly entrenched in my memory."

"You are such a smooth talker."

"Yes, you are beginning to rub off on me. All right, I'll take care of the flowers and catering."

"Deal, I'll take entertainment, travel arrangements and the invitations once we complete the list."

Sofia's stomach rumbled, "Looks like plans are on hold, your fiancée needs food."

"Come on let's go check out the restaurants in town."

"Fine and we can pick up some supplies too."

Danni stood and pulled Sofia to her feet, "Remind me to give Catherine a call later."

"I will honey."

-o-

Danni placed her cell phone on the kitchen counter then returned her attention to preparing an omelette for Sofia who was still in the shower. When Danni heard the water stop running, she poured the mixture into the hot skillet and giggled. She was still tittering away when her girlfriend stepped into the room.

The long haired blonde pressed into Danni's back, "You think you're pretty hilarious, don't you?" She placed a kiss on the side of Danni's throat and lovingly caressed the chiselled stomach.

Flipping the omelette, Danni turned her head and captured Sofia's warm, inviting lips. Pulling back, she rejoiced, "Admit it, you did not see it coming?"

"No, I didn't"

Danni reached for a plate and scooped up the egg meal then handed it to Sofia, "The look on your face was priceless baby."

Taking a seat at the bench, Sofia chuckled, "We'll have to replace the bed head and repair the hole in the wall."

Danni picked up her plate and sat beside Sofia, "All taken care of."

Sofia smiled broadly, "I can't believe I did all that damage."

"I can, you are one little demon when you get in the zone."

"Zone? I had absolutely no control over myself. I've never been like that before."

Danni smirked, "Now that I know how to get you there, be prepared."

A soft moan emitted from Sofia, "Honey, too many orgasms like that and we'll need extra house insurance coverage."

Danni put down her fork and snuggled into Sofia's neck, "It would be worth every cent baby. God, the expression on your face was so moving."

"I tell you, I'm sure I blacked out at one stage. I'm very lucky to have such a talented girlfriend."

"I am too and I spoke to Cath. She is going to call tonight, but is hopeful of being able to find us a really good hotel for the wedding."

Sofia kissed Danni's forehead, "I have complete faith in her."

"I do too, so what would you like to do today?"

"How about we go on a hike?"

"Okay and the handy man won't be here until tomorrow."

The thought of her vigorous response to Danni's love making, made Sofia blush then burst into a fit of the giggles.

Danni joined her for several minutes before finishing her breakfast.

-o-

Two days later, the outdoor Terrazza Di Sogno at the Bellagio Hotel had been booked for the couple's wedding as had the entertainment, menu and flowers. The invitations had tentatively been designed and awaited final numbers before printing commenced.

"That's about all we can do until we get home," pondered Sofia.

"Yeah and I'm glad we're not leaving it until the last minute."

"Neither of us works that way honey."

"Oh, your mother called while you were in the shower."

Sofia reached for her phone on the coffee table, "Are you sure you still want to invite her and Jim up for the weekend?"

"I'm sure baby and the break will do them both good."

"Danni, I love your thoughtfulness."

"Thanks, I'll make a start on dinner and say hello to Grace for me."

-o-

Danni was walking side by side with Grace along the shoreline when the older woman remarked, "I've never seen Sofia so relaxed before."

Smirking, Danni avoided her Commanding Officer's eyes, "Uhm, yes the break has been good for her."

"Don't be so modest Danni, you're the reason behind my daughter's happiness and I'll never be able to adequately show you my gratitude."

"It's a mutual feeling Grace. Sofia is everything to me and I will always protect our life together."

Grace wrapped an arm around Danni's shoulder, "I see you've still got that smooth talk happening."

"Your daughter brings it out in me and it's nice to see you and Jim up here."

Looking around, Grace took in the peaceful ambience, "It's a lovely place, so serene. Makes me forget all about the harsh reality of the world we work in."

"Yes it does. We should start heading back, Sofia and Jim should have lunch organised by now."

"Jim surprised me with his culinary skills."

"He's a good man."

"Yes he is Danni and I'm very fortunate to have him in my life."

"Come on Boss, I'll race you back. Loser has to do the dishes."

Grace took off and looked over her shoulder, "You're on, but I need a handicap."

"Yeah right," scoffed Danni before striding out.

-o-


	14. Chapter 14

TITLE: CSI: Is This Desert Hot or What?

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The lives of four professional women intersect at a crime scene one rainy night in Las Vegas.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for the entertainment of those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of CBS Paramount, creators Ann Donahue, Anthony E. Zuiker and Jerry Bruckheimer. No profit is gained from this hobby. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will; hence you have no one to whine to except yourself - now bugger off!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Sofia returned to the swing shift while Danni recommenced duty with Colin as her partner. His mother was responding well to treatment and his father had bucked up considerably and was lending his wife better support.

Danni's first three shifts back at work were busy as were Sofia's. Unfortunately, crime had not taken a holiday while the couple were in Logandale and the detective had five active cases to deal with. The Crime Lab was back logged and Grissom was trying to avoid having the teams work double shifts.

The following week brought a much welcomed drop in new incidents and by the next weekend, Danni had organised a get together at home. Jim and Grace ended the night by singing drunkenly into their beer bottles while ably assisted by Nick and Warrick.

The night had been a relaxed affair and much appreciated by everyone. Lindsey had been over excited and fell asleep on the spare bed with a lollipop still stick in her mouth.

Catherine had been unable to prise it from her before Sara gathered the sleeping child in her arms and headed for their vehicle.

Grissom and Heather collected Nick, Greg and Warrick while Grace bundled Jim into a taxi.

Sofia stumbled into the bedroom while Danni tidied the house. She found Sofia draped over the side of the bed and snoring loudly. After repositioning her, Danni showered before climbing into bed beside her.

-o-

Lindsey celebrated her seventh birthday on October 20th with a fairy and princess party organised by her mother and the highlight of the day was when Sara announced she had legally adopted the birthday girl.

-o-

Christmas Day quickly dawned and was celebrated at Grace's house. Danni was on duty and didn't arrive until after five. She was still dressed in uniform when Sofia greeted her at the door.

Running her blue eyes hungrily over her, Sofia smirked, "Good god, you're magnificent honey."

Danni rolled her eyes before taking off her jacket and hanging it up. She was immediately engulfed by Sofia's strong arms and surrendered to the comfort, "I love you Sofia and I'm so glad that tour is over."

"Rough one?" enquired Sofia as she nibbled on Danni's left ear.

"Oh god, you feel so good baby, but I need a shower so bad. Jim is delayed with a murder/suicide, so he'll be a couple of hours before the case is wrapped up."

Sofia felt her lover tense, "Do you want to talk about it honey?"

Danni pulled back, her eyes brimmed with tears, "Not right now, I want to shower first."

"Do you want some company?" offered Sofia, sensing her girlfriend's need to reconnect.

"Yes please baby."

"Your gear is up in the first guest room. You go on up and I'll let mom know about Jim. I won't be long honey."

"All right, I'll leave the bathroom door unlocked."

Going upstairs, Danni promptly undressed and packed her uniform into her duffle bag. When the warm water caressed her tired shoulders, she broke down and sobbed heavily.

Sofia found her moments later in the same position. Her heart ached for the obvious pain her lover was experiencing. She stripped then stepped inside the cubicle. Wrapping her arms around the convulsing shoulders, she pulled Danni onto her chest. "Let it out honey," she soothingly urged.

Danni held on tightly and nuzzled into the warm neck, "Colin and I were the responding officers to a 911 call for shots fired. It was awful baby."

Sofia tenderly kissed Danni's cheek and patiently waited.

Taking a breath between woeful sobs, Danni continued, "We entered a damn nightmare. There were two adults and two children with gunshot wounds to their heads. The father killed them all. The kids tried to get away. Oh dear god Sofia, it was a fucking slaughter house." Inhaling deeply, she attempted to still her trembling frame. "I've seen some horrible shit over the years, but that was the worst."

As the tremors slowly receded, Sofia continued to rub her thumbs in tiny circles across the small of Danni's back,

The taller blonde tilted her head up and whispered, "Thank you Sofia."

"I'm right here for you Danni." She unhurriedly washed the grime of the day from her lover's body and left soft kisses along the cleansed skin.

Danni concentrated on Sofia's loving ministrations and settled down. "Is everyone here?" she enquired while rinsing off.

"Yes, but mom wants to wait until Jim arrives before we exchange gifts." Sofia turned off the water.

Stepping out of the stall, Danni reached for a towel and handed it to Sofia, "Jim is absolutely shattered."

"Being a parent gives you a different perspective."

Danni hung up her towel then entered the bedroom. Sofia had laid out her clothes on the bed. Slipping on her underwear, Danni then pulled on her tee shirt and jeans.

Sofia joined her as her sweater fell into place. "Did I tell you how gorgeous you are?"

"Yes, this morning when you woke me with your wonderful kisses."

Sofia chuckled, "Ah yes, the wakeup call."

Danni watched Sofia dress before pulling her into a hug. "I truly adore you," she purred into the other blonde's ear.

Shivers ran down the entire length of Sofia's spine, "Oh honey."

Hand in hand the pair entered the living room and Danni was instantly besieged by a giggling Lindsey.

"Danni, Merry Christmas from me."

Tears sprang to Danni's eyes, "Merry Christmas Linds, I hope you haven't been drinking all the egg nog?"

"No silly, I'm too young."

Kneeling down, Danni kissed the child on the cheek, "How about you and I go into the kitchen and make some special egg nog just for us?"

"Yay," replied the exuberant girl.

Danni quickly greeted the others before taking Lindsey by the hand and disappearing into the adjacent room.

Sofia explained the situation and Catherine lamented, "As a parent, I can fully understand how Jim must be feeling."

Sara kissed her wife, "It certainly breaks your heart."

"I'm glad Lindsey is here," admitted Sofia. "She's a timely reminder of the good in life."

Catherine smiled proudly, "She sure is."

Danni and Lindsey rejoined the group minutes later carrying two mugs of non-alcoholic egg nog. The younger blonde's upper lip was coated with the yellow concoction and she was grinning madly.

Everyone conversed until there was a knock on the door and Grace stood, "That will be Jim, I'll get the door."

The older couple walked into the living room a short time later and Jim apologised, "Sorry for holding up proceedings folks."

Lindsey jumped off the floor and ran to him, "I'm sorry you feel sad Uncle Jim."

"Thanks kiddo, but seeing your smiling face makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Danni is sad too, but she still made me egg nog."

Jim chuckled then looked over the Danni, "You okay?"

"I am now Jim."

After the presents had been passed out by Jim, it was time for Grace and Sofia to organise dinner.

Danni turned to Lindsey and asked, "I thought you were getting a puppy?"

"I am, but not until after we visit Grandma. Mommy said we can't take him with us on the plane."

"That makes sense and he will be a big responsibility."

Lindsey rolled her eyes and sighed, "I know. Momma Sara made me a duty list."

Danni tittered at the youthful antics, "Well, if you need a hand, you know where to find me."

"Sofia told me the same thing. I'm gonna name him Thor."

"Thor is a very strong name."

"Yep, he will help protect us."

"Yes he will honey."

"Will you and Sofia come see him after the holidays?"

"We certainly will Linds."

"Good, can I have some more turkey please?"

Sofia looked across the table and observed the interplay between Lindsey and Danni. Her heart swelled with the love she felt for the two blondes. Her smile widened when Danni glanced at her and mouthed the words, "I love you." She was about to respond when Gil asked her to pass the mashed potatoes.

It was way past midnight when Sofia and Danni made their way upstairs to their bedroom. Grace and Jim had departed for bed twenty minutes earlier after bidding farewell to the guests.

After preparing for bed, Danni snuggled into the back of Sofia and wrapped her right arm over the slim hip. "Goodnight baby," she purred into Sofia's ear.

Sofia's body immediately ignited, "Ah ... night." She squeezed her legs together in an attempt to quell the ache.

Danni inhaled deeply before settling into sleep.

Sofia fought against the waves of arousal and lost. She groaned and moved Danni's hand from her hip.

"What's wrong?" mumbled Danni.

"Sorry honey, I didn't mean to wake you."

Replacing her hand on the valley between Sofia's hip and stomach, Danni kissed the back of her neck, "Are you wired?"

"Kind of."

Sniggering against the warm flesh, Danni asked, "Do I take that to mean you are horny?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you let me know sooner?"

"I didn't want to impose."

"Honey, I know you were being thoughtful, but you know how I feel about frustration."

Sofia chuckled then replied, "I've wanted you all evening, but didn't want to bother you."

"Since when have I ever refused you?"

"Never honey."

Snaking her hand over Sofia's smooth mound, Danni cupped her fingers and husked, "I love you so much."

Instinctively, Sofia's hips pushed up to meet the contact, "Oh Danni, I'm more in love with you every day."

Sliding two fingers into the dampness, Danni murmured throatily, "God, you are so wet."

"It's what you always manage to do to me."

Danni pressed into Sofia's back and gently nipped at her neck, "I'm forever yours."

"And I'm yours," declared Sofia as her lover's fingers glided over her exposed clitoris. "Oh baby ... yes."

Danni lightly pushed back the skin of the hood and teased the tip, "You feel so good."

Sofia turned her head and her lips were seized upon by Danni's. She growled deeply as another gush of fluid seeped from her opening.

Danni trailed her fingers down and gathered up some lubrication then dragged her digits back up to the engorged node and smothered it.

Sofia broke the kiss and pleaded, "Make me come honey."

In reply, Danni pressed her lips to Sofia's and slid her fingers back and forth over the hard nubbin. Her own need built rapidly as Sofia thrust against her hand. She moaned loudly then pulled back, "I ... need ... I ... need."

Sensing her lover's want for release, Sofia rolled onto her back and dragged Danni on top of her. "Together my darling," she suggested.

"Yes," panted Danni as she settled between her lover's thighs. "Always together," she cried as her mons pubis slid onto Sofia's.

"Oh honey ... yes Danni," chanted Sofia as their slow dance began.

"I ... love ... you ... so ... beautiful," mumbled Danni as her body started to climb towards the apex.

Sofia stayed with her and tears fell down her face as they both tumbled into simultaneous climaxes.

Danni fell forward onto Sofia's chest and she latched onto the stiff left nipple.

Sofia clutched at Danni's shoulders as they rode the next wave of ecstasy.

Minutes later, a gasping Danni locked eyes with Sofia, "That was incredible."

"Mmm," responded a sleepy Sofia. "I think I'm ready for sleep now."

With a lopsided grin, Danni quipped, "I'm not."

Sofia couldn't help but laugh, "I've created a monster."

"Yes you have, now kiss me Doctor Frankenstein."

Sofia did once she stopped laughing.

-o-


	15. Chapter 15

TITLE: CSI: Is This Desert Hot or What?

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The lives of four professional women intersect at a crime scene one rainy night in Las Vegas.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for the entertainment of those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of CBS Paramount, creators Ann Donahue, Anthony E. Zuiker and Jerry Bruckheimer. No profit is gained from this hobby. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will; hence you have no one to whine to except yourself - now bugger off!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Two weeks went by and Sofia changed to the graveyard shift and Danni was introduced to Thor, an eight week old Labrador Golden Retriever. Danni had volunteered to babysit Lindsey for the night and was instantly smitten with the puppy.

Lindsey showed Danni the list Sara had written up for her and excitedly explained each chore to her.

The following morning, Danni and Lindsey made breakfast for Sofia, Sara and Catherine.

Sofia went goo goo eyed over Thor and petted him enthusiastically until it was time to eat.

As it was Saturday, there was no need for the Willows-Sidle clan to rush home, so Danni and Lindsey took the puppy for a walk to the park while the others did the dishes.

By eight thirty, Sofia was having a shower and Danni was seeing the others to their car. When she re-entered the house and secured the door, she heard Sofia call out to her from the bedroom. With a devilish smirk, she ran into the room to discover a nude Sofia stretched out on the bed.

"Come and make your fiancée happy," teased Sofia with a wave of her hand.

"Is it just me or are you on sex overdrive?"

Sofia giggled, "I'm in overdrive and can't get enough of your loving."

"That works for me and I pray it never ends."

"I do too Danni."

Danni quickly divested herself of clothing and crawled onto the bed and into her lover's arms. "I love our perfect life," she admitted before closing her mouth over Sofia's.

Sofia moaned in agreement. Everything was as it should be and her world was a happy place to be in.

The End


End file.
